


One Heart

by ember88, Strange_johnlock



Series: A Strange Pack [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha John Watson, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, M/M, Mind Games, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember88/pseuds/ember88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: Let's play a gamexoxoJim





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We are finally back.  
> We had some Internet issues and couldn't upload sooner. Hopefully, you can forgive us.  
> We will upload one chapter a week and can hopefully Keep to our schedule.  
> Thank you for your Patience <3 
> 
> Vany and Ambre
> 
> Beta by justBecause. Thank you so much

**Sarah’s POV**

  
There was a car, black with tinted windows. She was shoved into the back as her alleged patient sat down next to her. Then there was a cloth and a strange, chemical scent. She tried to breath, but the world faded to black.

  
Waking up was a slow process. The first few tries ended with her sinking back down to the bed and into unconsciousness. A bed. She was on a bed. She had been kidnapped, but she wasn't hurt, except for the nausea and she was on a four-poster bed, not in a dark, wet cellar. There was light coming from a small window and from what she could see outside the room had to be on at least the second or third floor.

  
She tried opening her eyes for a third time, struggling but finally succeeding. Calm. She needed to stay calm, assess her situation. No panic attack. Panic could have a bad influence on her babies.

  
The babies.

  
A shiver took hold of her body and she covered her belly in and instinct to protect the twins. They didn't even have names yet and there was a chance they would die here in a room with floral wall paper and old, musty furniture.

  
There it was, the panic, hot and cold and she felt the need to throw up, only to find herself gagged.  
“Keep calm, pretty girl. Everything is all right.” The voice was sweet but it cut the air like a knife. She heard a light Irish accent and the scent that filled the air was definitely Alpha. Sarah skittered to the other side of the bed to bring as large a distance as she could between her and the Alpha.

  
“Oh, no need to worry, love. We aren't going to hurt you. And if you promise you won't make a sound, I can even take that nasty thing out of your mouth.”

  
As he walked over, she turned her face away. He smelled horrible, of current jam, gasoline and chlorine. His hands were soft as he turned her face towards him.  
“Oh, love. We're going to have so much fun. Nothing is going to happen to you, not if you keep quiet until Sherly and Johnny find you. Or not. If you decide to disobey....”  
He traced her belly with his index finger and she tried to squirm away from him. “Your little babies will have to pay the price. Understood?”

  
Sarah nodded, feeling the tears on her face as she trembled.  
“Good. I have some work to do. Moran is here, if you need something. And stay away from the window.”

  
With that he was gone, the door reopening seconds later as the Alpha who had taken her from the hospital came in. She forced herself to look at him, to not show her fear. Inside, she was close to a panic attack. Not because she was abducted by some mad man, but because there were two little humans growing inside of her and the presence of an unbound Alpha would harm them. Her babies could be dead within a week or two.

 

  
**John's POV**

  
John had just received an invitation from a famous talk show to talk about his unusual relationship with another alpha. His mother had sent him the offer and strongly advised him to accept. “You should be the first to give information. You will be able to choose what you want to say, what you want to share. If you don't, the media will give their own view. They won't let go if you ignore them. Your blog is working; there is more and more positive feedback! And you're lucky the media still doesn’t know about Sarah and the pregnancy. Janine's court case  is in a few months, this kind of information won't stay a secret forever, and it can soon turn ugly if you don't play your cards well!”

  
His mother was particularly infuriating when she was right...  
“Sherlock?” The detective was in the kitchen doing unspeakable things to a liver. He had been so happy when the technician from Bart's had allowed him to come home with it, John had not been able to say no. The childlike joy in Sherlock's eyes was too precious... And Leanna was with Harry and Clara for a few days, so really, no reason to spoil Sherlock's fun...

  
“Hmm?” The detective was obviously enthralled by what he was doing and had not listened to one word of what John had just said... While such behaviour from anyone else would piss him off, from Sherlock he mostly found it endearing... And cute...  But Sherlock would be appalled to be called cute when in his scientist mode! God, he was still as smitten as the first weeks of his relationship with the man! Half a year later and his heart still acted erratically when he thought of his mate...

  
John went behind the experimenting genius and took him in his arms, resting his head against the strong shoulder. “I need you.”

  
John surprised himself. He hadn't planned to say that at all. “Forget it. Finish your experiment, Sherlock. I didn't mean to distract you, I don't know why I said that...”

  
John quick apology was cut off by a soft kiss. “John. You are always my priority. You, Leanna and the future twins... Always”  
Damn! How was he supposed to resist romantic Sherlock? John always felt a wave of desire when the detective made those declarations of love.

  
“What is it, John?”

  
“Is your experiment time dependent?” John finally asked.

  
“…No, why?”

  
“I need you.” John repeated, more firmly this time.

  
“Oh.” Sherlock's eyes darkened at the implication and didn't wait for more incentive to kiss John passionately. “What... What do you... What do you want?” Sherlock managed to ask between fervent kisses.

John was already feeling light headed from the kisses. God, he should be used to it by now... But the desire and burning feeling of love that ran in his veins each time the tall man kissed him, touched him, or even smiled, truly smiled at him... Well... It was like... But all coherent thought left his mind when Sherlock began to give his alpha's possessiveness more freedom. The ex-soldier was a willing prisoner in the tall man grip, completely wrapped in those arms.   Oh he would be able to get free if he wanted. But John found it more and more easy to let go his control, to trust Sherlock with his body.

  
He hadn't known before asking, but it was exactly what he needed, what he wanted right now.  
“You, You Sherlock! I need you!” John exhaled while Sherlock began to suck his neck. “You're marking me.” John stated, his hand going to caress where he had left his own bit mark on Sherlock's neck the day before.  
“Is it okay?” Sherlock asked, some doubt in his tone.

  
“Yes, more than okay. Perfect!”

  
John didn’t have a job anymore. Considering the altercation with Roger and the media storm around his relationship with another alpha, he was more a liability than an asset to the clinic. If this situation had first angered him, he could now see the advantages too. He was free to follow Sherlock even if right now they were keeping a low profile. Being jobless wasn’t easy for him but it had its perks!

  
“Sherlock, bed, please!” John found standing up really hard and he wanted, desperately now, to feel the tall man against him without any clothes in the way.  
Sherlock seemed to share the same idea because John soon found himself on the bed, naked.

  
Since their failure at penetrative intercourse, Sherlock’s choice of words, and damn, it shouldn’t sound so arousing when he said that! Since John tried bottoming, they had made love of course (thank god for that!)  At first John exclusively topped, they definitely both loved it, but after a few times, they had decided to try and introduce John to the joy of bottoming little by little. Help his inner alpha to accept being on the receiving end, help his body to catch up with his mind… or maybe it was the reverse? John didn’t really know if his previous panic attack was because his alpha felt… Threatened? Or if it was his own mental block as a leading alpha in the army which he needed to break down.  
Whatever, Sherlock was covering his body and it was bliss! The weight of his body on him, feeling his engorged cock, rutting against him, knowing HE was the reason for Sherlock’s increased libido… well he was definitely aroused and very much not panicking, it was perfect!

  
“John”, Sherlock’s voice was dark and heavy from arousal, “John, can I?” Sherlock’s hand had migrated to John’s bottom and was shyly asking, probing at his vulnerable entrance.  
“Yes!” John cried, he didn’t want to dwell on doubt, everything was perfect so far, so, so perfect! The strong scent of Sherlock helped him to let go, he trusted the man, loved him.  
Sherlock was patient and attentive, it was sweet torture, John was moaning shamelessly each time those long and beautiful fingers brushed his prostate, sending wave after wave of heated pleasure throughout his body. While Sherlock’s fingers were occupied, the clever man began to use his mouth.

  
It was too much, so many inputs, too much pleasure! After the strong stimulation of his prostate and the extremely delicious things Sherlock was doing to his nipples, John felt the familiar tension of an impending orgasm… He couldn’t stop it… Too much, he exploded with a cry.  
Sometimes later, John felt his brain rebooted, he had no idea how long he had blacked out.

  
“John…” There was… Wonder in Sherlock’s voice? “You… You orgasmed…”

  
Unusual for the detective to state the obvious, John couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease a little, “Yep, a wonderful orgasm, one of the best! Good deduction, that!” But John’s smile flattered a little when Sherlock’s flabbergasted face didn’t move. “Sherlock? You okay?”

  
“You… you ejaculated without stimulation of you penis…”

  
Trust Sherlock to use long words even when he was in shock! Wait… What?  
“Really? Oh… I didn’t know I could… You never… Is that good?” John finally asked, not really sure what he should think of it… He was more fixated on the fact he hadn’t panicked and had felt quite good until now…  
“Good? It’s not good, John!” The ex-soldier felt his heart stop at Sherlock’s exclamation. “It’s extraordinary, John! The most gorgeous thing I ever saw! You were beautiful John, and so powerful, even when you are at your most vulnerable! I made you like that? Do you think you could do it again? Was it the prostate’s or nipple’s stimulation that did it? Or both? JOHN! We have to experiment how sensitive you are exactly!”

  
Sherlock’s litany was interrupted by John’s loud throaty laugh. He was happy. Gods, Sherlock was a brilliant, mad scientist and John wouldn’t change him for an empire! It was so Sherlockian this kind of answer and proclivities! They weren’t alphas doing unnatural things, they were two adults discovering their sexuality together as a couple in a very fun and orgasmic way! Forgetting his fears, John knew they would be okay. Whatever happened, they would always find a way to both be satisfied.

  
“Oh Sherlock, I love you to the moon and back!” He declared and before Sherlock could note the absurdity of this idiom, John kissed him, and kissed him and kissed him. It was his turn after all to give a mind-blowing orgasm, wasn’t it?

 

 

**Sherlock’s POV**

  
Sherlock had breakfast with Leanna while John took a shower. The doctor had a job interview today and Sherlock knew he was nervous. After giving up his job at the A &E John was desperate to work again, even though he enjoyed the time at home. There were no cases due to the article and its aftermath and John needed to do something. Mycroft had offered his help, which John had declined. Sherlock understood him too well. John had always done things for himself, achieved everything on his own. He didn't need the British government to find him a place to work. He didn’t want to need help period.  
   
Leanna wasn't hungry and Sherlock had to cut her toast into triangles so she would eat them. He had made her favourite fruit tea, lemon grass and strawberry and she had insisted on drinking it out of John's favourite mug, which was way too big for her. She somehow managed.  
   
He heard steps from the bedroom and looked up.  
“Psst, Leanna.” He leaned close to her and she watched him with big eyes. “There's a really handsome Alpha behind you.”  
She turned around and then back to Sherlock. Her look said that she was thinking he was acting stupid.

  
“Silly, Papa. That's Daddy.”

  
“Oh? Yes, you are right. Now I recognize him too.” Sherlock got to his feet and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. “You really look handsome, John.”  
The doctor blushed and kneeled down to get his first hug of the day from Leanna.

  
“Shouldn't Leanna be with Molly today? I thought you had an appointment with Lestrade today.”  
Sherlock took the last sip of his tea, brushing his hand through his daughter's hair.

  
“Yes. The little Miss was reluctant to eat today...“ John raised his eyebrow. They both knew who was to blame for such behaviour... so we are a little behind on our morning schedule. Molly should be here by now, especially with Sarah picking her up every morning.”

  
John looked surprised. “Sarah? I didn't know they were friends.”

  
Sherlock smiled, making his way to the living room.  
“They are dating, John, obviously.”

  
John seemed gobsmacked. He picked up Leanna as she told him about the book she and Molly were currently reading. “Dating? How... no, I don't even want to know how you know. God... that's... wonderful. Both of them deserve to be happy.”

  
“You are really a romantic,” Sherlock huffed, picking up his violin.

  
He played some of Leanna's favourite songs, until a hand on his shoulder made him turn around.  
“Sherlock, love. It's already half past nine. Molly should have been here an hour ago. She didn't pick up her phone either.”

  
Sherlock put his violin back into the case. “No need to worry, John.”

  
“No need to... of course I worry. She's never late.”

  
“She is currently walking towards our front door, John.”

  
Molly looked stressed and Sherlock could see worry on her face. John's instinct seemed to have been right. This was more than just horrible traffic.  
John turned around to go and open the door and Sherlock, having a bad feeling, went upstairs with Leanna. She knew her Papa well enough to know that some things were only for adults and he was so grateful for her understanding.

  
“I love you, little lioness,” he whispered and kissed her cheek.

  
“Love you, Papa.” With that, she went to play with her pirate dolls and Sherlock ran down the stairs, where he found a crying Molly.

  
“She… she always texts me in the evenings and first thing in the morning. She didn't, yesterday and today and I… I thought maybe she wasn't feeling well. And this morning I went to her flat like every morning. She picks me up and drops me of here before going to the clinic. Today, she didn't open the door.”  
The omega looked close to a panic attack and John hugged her.

  
“I think... I think something happened to her.”


	2. The Game is on

**John’s POV**  
First, John thought Molly was worrying for nothing… He had expected some gentle rebuff from Sherlock about worrying without reason… Maybe some dramatic gesture about how omegas worried too quickly while flouncing on the couch. But Sherlock’s stillness was a big clue that it was wishful thinking on his part. The detective didn’t tease Molly about dating Sarah, or brag about knowing it since the beginning… No, he was intensely listening to her, exactly like he would behave if she was a witness from one of their cases…

  
While he listened to Sherlock and Molly’s conversation, John felt like he was progressively drowning. He couldn’t breathe while he imagined all the reasons that could explain Sarah missing her reocurring appointment with Molly… Every new one more dreadful than the last… The young woman might be dead somewhere while he had been making love to Sherlock!

  
“John… JOHN!” Sherlock cried when he realised the doctor was paler and paler, “John! Sarah is alive! I am sure of it!”  
Big breathe. Hearing his mate assured voice, John took a big breathe. How ironic, it was now Molly and Sherlock who now tried to reassure and comfort him.  
“How? Sherlock, please!”

  
“From what Molly just told me and what I know from Sarah’s schedule at work, she disappeared while she was still working, if she died we would know already. Sarah is an intelligent woman, she wouldn’t have put herself in danger or go somewhere alone. If she went unnoticed, she must have been in a good health. People are extremely aware of a pregnant omega. It’s biology. No, I am sure she is alive. But John…”

  
“What? Tell me! I have to know what you are thinking!” John cried now his fear once more reignited.  
“I am not sure, it’s just a guess… I would prefer to be wrong but… I fear… I fear Sarah’s been kidnapped.” Sherlock finally exhaled.

John could feel all his muscles grow stiff while he could swear the earth was cracking open under his feet. He could hear Molly’s scream but it seems so far away. Only one thing resonated in his ears, Kidnapped, Kidnapped, Kidnapped, Kidnapped…

He was panicking. John needed to do something. Now. Or he would disappear into this hurricane of feeling.

  
“Sherlock?” A question, a plea  , just to do or say something “Who?”  
“I don’t guess, John… I don’t have enough data…”

  
“Please! Just… What do you think? I need to know…”

  
Sherlock’s face was a mix of anger, worry and… fear… Not something John was used to reading on his mate’s face. The knot in his stomach tightened.  
“John… The balance of probability would tend to indicate our mutual enemy… John, I am sorry… I fear it’s…”

  
“Moriarty” John exhaled with Sherlock with a sudden flash of lucidity.  
“You think James Moriarty is the one behind Sarah’s disappearance…”

  
John didn’t think it was possible but a new depth of fear opened inside him. Moriarty. The mysterious detective Janine had hired to find them… The only person who had managed to stay hidden from Sherlock’s impressive talent to know and find everything…

  
But his dark thoughts were interrupted by a small voice, “Moriarty? Who is he? What does he want with Sarah?”  
Molly. Poor Molly, he had completely forgotten she was even there. She was obviously fighting to keep her composure, she was shaking but John could feel her firmness in her steady eyes. They would be able to count on her to help. More precisely she would not back off, and would ask to be part of Sarah’s rescue.

  
Sherlock beat him to answer Molly’s question, “He is the madman who manipulated John and Sarah into sharing a heat in order to make me go back to Janine. I’ve been looking for him for months without success… I am sorry… I am so sorry Molly… John… If I had been cleverer… I should have thought he would try to get back to me for exposing him and his black network…”

  
“Don’t Sherlock. It’s no use to beat yourself up now. Just tell me what we have to do to help you and find Sarah.” Molly had unshed tears in her eyes but she was strong on her feet. Ready for battle. But before Sherlock could answer they heard a knock on the front door.

 

 

**Sherlock’s POV**

  
For a second Sherlock thought it might be Sarah. Maybe her phone was dead after all and she had made a spontaneous trip to her father's. Sherlock had never wished to be wrong so much in his life. But he knew deep down it was wishful thinking. He knew Sarah. She would never disappear without saying anything. In the few months he has gotten to know her she had presented herself as a well organised, caring and funny person and he liked her, acknowledged her courage to be a single omega mother. She would never leave, not so late in her pregnancy and not without telling her girlfriend. She would contact John if there was something wrong with the babies and she had to go to the hospital.

  
Sherlock hurried downstairs, tearing the front door open. Laura looked bored, she always did. She had been part of his homeless network for a little over two years, one of the few omegas.

  
“Mr. Holmes, sir. An Irish fellow gave me this. Said he'd be in touch.” She handed him a package and turned to leave. Sherlock grabbed her jacket.

  
“Wait. Is there anything you can tell me about him? Did he say anything else?”

  
She brushed his hand off, looking up at him with hazel eyes. “No. Just gave me some money and the package. Handsome fellow in a suit, but he had a strange aura. Not that you care about things like that.”  
With that, she was gone.

  
He estimated the weight of the package at around 140 grams. He put it on the front steps, careful not to tilt it. He covered his mouth and nose as he opened it to prevent breathing in possible toxic substances. There were none.  
He knew the phone. The case was pink.

  
There was a text message.

_Let's play a game. Xoxo Jim._  
   
The attached picture was taken by a CCTV camera. It showed the entrance of the A &E. Sarah was leaving. Sherlock knew the man next to her.  
A car stopped behind him and without turning around he knows it's Mycroft.  
“So you already know, brother dear”, he remarked and Sherlock felt the need to punch him. Moriarty had Sarah. How can he ever tell John?

Sherlock hated James Moriarty with a passion. He hated him for putting Sarah and the twins in danger. He hated him for hurting John. He hated him for playing games. Worst, he felt guilty… He should have been better, cleverer, more invested in the arrest of Moriarty! He knew he was dangerous and Sherlock had made the unforgivable mistake of underestimate him… John was in shock for the moment, but won’t John blame him? Sarah and their babies were in danger, and somehow Sherlock couldn’t help feel like he was responsible…

  
John was pacing the living room. Sherlock knew he wanted to go out, walk the streets of London to calm down a little, but they feared Moriarty could harm John as well. John's scent filled the room, angry and sharp and full of danger. In this moment there was no doubt that John Watson had been the Alpha of a military pack.

  
Sherlock had to forget his own feelings, concentrate on the case and John. It was the only way he could still do something…  
Sherlock picked up Leanna. He held her tight to his chest. “Mycroft is going to keep you safe, my little lioness. You need to be with him, because Daddy and I need to find Sarah. Moriarty is a bad man and we need to know you’ll be safe while we stop him.”

  
Leanna looked at him, green eyes filled with tears. She whimpered, hiding her face in his chest.

  
“Don't want to go, Papa”, she whispered.  
Sherlock kissed her hair and his heart felt like it could burst with pain at any moment. “I don't want you to go, my love. I love you and I promised we would never be apart again. I mean that, Leanna, I do. But we need to help Sarah and the babies.”

  
He kissed her again. Mrs. Hudson came down the stairs from Leanna's room with a suitcase. “You can call me whenever you want, like when I was on cases when we still lived with Janine and Grandmother and Grandfather, okay? Nana will go with you. You ladies will have a good time, okay?”

  
Leanna didn't seem convinced, only held on to him tighter.

  
“I love you so much, Leanna. No matter what happens, you are my everything and I love you.”

  
“Love you, Papa”, the little girl whispered.

  
John came over to them, still angry and anxious and ready to defend the omega carrying his children at any time.

  
“Goodbye, little mouse. I love you”, he said, his voice soft for the moment. “Take care of Nana for us, okay?”

  
Leanna nodded, reaching out for John. It warmed Sherlock's heart how the two most important people in his world loved each other. Would he love the twins the same? If they are still alive a sinister voice in his head said and Sherlock had to close his eyes for a second. If he believed the anger and erratic beating of his heart, he had begun to form some sort of attachment to the twins… He had surprised himself thinking about names before crushing the thought, feeling it wasn’t his place…

  
This was not a game. He might enjoy the puzzles, but this was about the lives of three people belonging to their pack. And James Moriarty would not hesitate to kill them, was already killing the twins with every second of his presence. The risk of miscarriage due to the alpha’s unbonded scent was still high. Too high…  
He walked up to his brother. Mycroft was standing next to the window, leaning on his umbrella. “You will keep Leanna safe. You will die to keep her safe. She is more important than anyone else.”  
Mycroft nodded. “I will.”

  
John carried Leanna down the stairs. They put both Mrs. Hudson's and Leanna's suitcases into the trunk and watched for a moment, until the car was out of sight. Sherlock felt the tears on his cheeks and he closed his eyes for a moment. Focus. He needed to focus, to not let sentiment cloud his judgement.

 

**John’s pov**

John looked at the car driving away with a heavy heart. Mycroft was the safest choice for their little girl, but it would be so hard without her. Besides him, he could see Sherlock’s stiff back. It must be so hard for him… But for some obscure reason, he couldn’t go to him, offer his arms and reassurance to the detective. He just couldn’t move.

  
“John. We need to go to Sarah’s work place.”

  
Sherlock deep voice broke John’s apathy and he quickly followed after the man.  
It was difficult to go back to his past work placed. He had mixed feelings about the place, he had loved the job but he had felt betrayed when his relationship with another alpha had become public and not one of his colleagues had been supportive or even neutral about it. Anger and resentment were still there even after weeks…  
Sherlock went to the receptionist, Karen, the omega nurse who had been the first to defend him months ago when he had begun the job was here. He could see a flash of fear in her eyes when she saw them. He felt compelled to reassure her.

  
“Hello Karen. Don’t worry we are not here to cause a scandal. Sarah is… tired from her pregnancy. She won’t be coming to work for a few days. She asked we take care of some personal items in her office. We won’t be long.” John explained.

  
“Oh.” The omega opened her mouth, as if she wanted to add something but seemed to change her mind and just kept silent.

  
“If you have something to say, do it.” John said while Sherlock went to Sarah’s office to investigate.

  
Karen seemed to hesitate before finally starting again, “Are you finally going to marry Sarah?”

  
“What?” John exclaimed. He had expected a lot of things, but not that. “Why are you asking that?”  
“I know you’re the father of Sarah’s baby. I am not stupid you know, it wasn’t so hard to deduce. I have a nose you know and I distinctly recognised your scent on Sarah’s. You got her pregnant, you should marry her! I can’t understand how you can abandon her to stay in an unnatural relationship with another alpha! It’s shameful! Nothing good can come from it! But you’re a good doctor and a nice alpha. I am sure you will make the right choice in the end.”

  
Karen finished her speech with a confident smile. She obviously thought she was being kind to the ex-doctor. Probably convinced her words would save John from making a big mistake.  
John was speechless. He hadn’t expected that from Karen. She was not  conservative about alpha omega and beta relationships. He was tired of always having to justify his choice and who he loved and right now, he was here to try and find out where Sarah had been taken.

  
“I hear you Karen, but Sarah and I have no intention of marrying. We are not in love with each other but I care for her. I am not abandoning anyone.” John answered with a cold anger and went to Sherlock in Sarah’s office.

The detective was on Sarah’s computer when John entered.  
“Ah, John. Sarah’s bag and keys are still here, she was definitely taken from here unexpectedly. There is nothing more here for me. I need more data. I found who was present when Sarah was working yesterday. I checked the cameras; she disappeared from all the videos at 5pm. Maybe the doctor or patients who were there at the same time saw something. The kidnapper must have created a diversion to be able to take Sarah without anyone noticing anything… Ah here, let’s begin with this one!” And Sherlock quickly got up, trusting John to follow.

  
The patient was still sleeping when they entered the room. Sherlock went on deducing what happened to him. “I am sure he was wounded by the kidnapper, but would Moriarty act himself? He never involves himself directly…”  
But John wasn’t listening. There was a distinctive scent lingering on the sleeping man. A smell which sent him back to more than a year ago in Afghanistan.

  
“John?”  
The soldier growled. “I know this alpha! How dare he take what’s mine!!!” John was seething with anger, “I am going to find him and kill him slowly and painfully until he tells me where he took my omega!”

  
“What are you saying, John? Who?”

  
“Sebastian Moran. I would recognize this scent anywhere. The bastard left it, marked this man with it for me! I am going to kill him!” He screamed.

  
“John! You must keep calm. You just said it, it’s a taunt to make you lose your mind, keep you from thinking, you have to listen to me…”

  
“SHUT UP! Have to? HAVE TO? What the fuck do you think you understand? Its ME and SARAH who’ve been attacked because of YOU. Don’t tell me to keep calm! I am going to ripe him apart and find my omega!”

  
Sherlock visibly withered from the verbal assault.  
Taking a few breaths after his tirade, John realised what he just said. The detective wasn’t looking at him.

  
“Oh my god. Sherlock, I am just so angry! This worm stole my pack once and he is trying to do it again. I want to kill him slowly, make him regret ever going against me!”  
After a few agonizing seconds, Sherlock finally made eye contact. But his eyes were hardened and cold, “John. We have to stay calm and collected. We need to be able to think if we want to beat them and save Sarah. There is nothing to forgive. I know it was not really you talking.”

  
John tried to explain that he didn’t consider Sarah his omega, it was just Karen petty scolding that went to his head, but Sherlock didn’t let him. John could see that he had closed off and put his detective persona on. He would have to wait and try again to apologise and get through to him. And well, the man was a genius, he probably knew better than himself what was on his mind. It would wait, Sarah was the priority.  
“So Moran is Moriarty acolyte… It’s clever… Is it clever?”

  
But a phone tinged in Sherlock’s pocket and interrupted him. 

  
_Oh no, trouble in paradise. I hope I don't make matters worse by starting our little game. Well, I do, to be honest. Solve this in twelve hours or they are dead._  
 _Xoxo Jim_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, we are late this week.  
> No beta yet, sorry

**Sherlock's pov**

The phone tinged in his pocket and it took Sherlock a second to realize it was the pink one. There was a text message with a picture attached.  
  
 _Oh no, trouble in paradise. I hope I don't make matters worse by starting our little game. Well, I do, to be honest. Solve this in twelve hours or they are dead._  
 _Xoxo Jim_

“John?” he knew it wasn't a good moment, but he couldn't waste another moment second. The doctor was by his side immediately. “Do you know where this is?”  
He showed him the photo of a bare room with old and blue and green wallpaper that is already peeling off.  
John frowned. “That is... 221C. Sarah and I were thinking she might move there with the twins, but it's in a horrible shape.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't just guess in a moment like this. And I will never forget this horrible wallpaper either.”  
Sherlock grabbed John's hand and pulled him out of the hospital and onto the street. He hailed a cab and they paid the cabbie extra so he would hurry. Sherlock phoned Mrs. Hudson to make sure she was home and when they arrived they ushered her to the empty basement flat.  
The room looks exactly like the photo, old and empty except for a pair of shoes that stands on the floor, just in the middle of the room.  
Sherlock ignored John's warning and kneeled down next to them, fishing in his pockets for his magnifying glass.  
   
Mike was the one to give them access to the lab. John and Molly were both there, the omega seemed determined to help find Sarah. She was not one to sit and wait for the Alphas to do their work.  
Sherlock has already started some tests and as the computer was working he was looking at the shoes again and then at a particle under the microscope. So far there had been no matches and Sherlock felt slightly annoyed. This was a good puzzle, his brain is fully satisfied with having a lot of thinking to do, but his heart knows every second gone by was a second wasted.

  
His own phone vibrated in his pocket.  
“Pass me my phone” he grumbled. He didn't need any distraction now.  
He could here John taking a few steps towards him.  
“Where is it?”  
“Jacket.”

  
John came closer and Sherlock could sense he was annoyed. He didn't care right now. The annoyance got even more obvious when John retrieved the phone with more force than necessary.

  
“Text from your brother”, John said and tried to hand him the phone. Sherlock ignored that again, concentrated on his microscope.  
John sighed and read it out loud. “We were unable to trace the phone the messages came from.”

  
“As I expected”, Sherlock grumbled and John clenched his hands into fist next to him. “Moriarty is clever, that's what Mycroft always forgets.”  
There were a few moments of silence in which Molly walked closer to them. Sherlock knew he was missing something and that he needed John's help. It was hard to admit that in front of Molly that's why his request sounded more rude than he had intended it to be.

  
“Go on, then”, he requested.

  
“Mmm?” John leaned over his shoulder to look at the shoes.

  
“Try to do what I do.”

  
John shook his head. “No. I’m not gonna stand here so you can humiliate me while I try and disseminate ...”  
Sherlock interrupted him. “An outside eye, a second opinion...” Sherlock looked at Molly. “And third… It’s very useful to me.” After a moment he added a “Please.”  
“Fine” John cleared his throat. He picked up the shoe and looked at it.

  
“I don't know ...they’re just a pair of ...Trainers.”

  
“Good.”

  
Molly furrowed her brows. “They are in good nick. I'd say they were pretty new...” she whispered, clearly unsure of herself. Before Sherlock could react, John added his deduction.

  
“The sole has been well-worn, so the owner must have had them for a while.”

  
The detective closed his eyes, looking at the shoes in his mind palace. He has every detail saved there.

  
“They’re very eighties – probably one of those retro designs and they’re quite big, so a man’s.

  
Sherlock could hear the doubt in his voice. “But ...?” he asked.

  
Molly squeaked, seeming excited. “But... there’s traces of a name inside in felt-tip. Adults don’t write their names inside their shoes, so these belonged to a child.”  
“Excellent. The two of you should be detectives. What else?”

John and Molly looked at each other. The Alpha turned the shoe in his hand. “that’s it, how did we do?”, John asked.  
For a moment Sherlock caught himself being excited about this, almost having fun, before he remembered what was at risk if he failed. “I mean, you missed almost everything of importance, but, um, you know ...” He took the trainers from John. “The owner loved these. Scrubbed them clean, whitened them where they got discoloured. Changed the laces three ... no, four times. Even so, there are traces of his flaky skin where his fingers have come into contact with them, so he suffered from eczema. Shoes are well-worn, more so on the inside, which means the owner had weak arches. British-made, twenty years old.”  
John sounded surprised. “Twenty years?”  
“They’re not retro – they’re original. Limited edition: two blue stripes, nineteen eighty-nine.”

But there’s still mud on them. They look new. Molly sat down on one of the tables. She was still pale and looked like she could start crying at any moment.  
Sherlock always thought she should have gone for something different than being a Nanny. She was amazing with children of course, but she had the potential for more. She didn't go to university, because she thought she couldn't, not as an omega. Sherlock looked at her as he spoke. “Someone’s kept them that way. Quite a bit of mud caked on the soles. Analysis shows it’s from Sussex, with London mud overlaying it. I tested it for Pollen. Clear as a map reference to me. So, the kid who owned these trainers came to London from Sussex twenty years ago and left them behind.”

  
“So what happened to him?” John looked intrigued.

  
“Something bad.”

  
Sherlock looked up at John. “He loved those shoes, remember. He’d never leave them filthy. Wouldn’t leave them go unless he had to. So: a child with big feet gets ...Oh.”

“What?”

Sherlock knew. The pieces came together in his mind palace. He knew who those shoes belonged to. “Carl Powers.”  
“Sorry, who?” John stepped closer to him again, hand on Sherlock's shoulder.  
“Carl Powers, John. It’s where I began.”

  
Sherlock got up and pressed a quick kiss to John's cheek. They never talked about their childhoods, not really. There was the future to concentrate on.  
“Nineteen eighty-nine, a young kid – champion swimmer – came up from Brighton for a school sports tournament; drowned in the pool. Tragic accident. You wouldn’t remember it.”

  
“I found the newspaper article”, Molly said and showed them here phone. Sherlock has seen those articles before.

  
“Something fishy about it?” John wanted to know.

  
“Nobody thought so – nobody except me. I was only a kid myself. I read about it in the papers. The boy, Carl Powers, had some kind of fit in the water, but by the time they got him out it was too late. But there was something wrong; something I couldn’t get out of my head.”

“What?” both Molly and John exclaimed at the same time.  
“His shoes. They weren’t there. I made a fuss; I tried to get the police interested, but nobody seemed to think it was important. He’d left all the rest of his clothes in his locker, but there was no sign of his shoes … until now.”

  
Sherlock picked up the shoes again. “They are his.”

  
“I didn't know you started as a detective as a kid.” John seemed impressed.

  
“It doesn't matter now. We need to go back to the flat. Molly, maybe you could spend some time with your mother, you need her comfort.”  
With that Sherlock hurried out of the lab, John just inches behind him.  
   
In the cab Sherlock looked through the old articles, trying to get to the details. They have seven hours left. John looked like he wanted to punch something again, he hated not being able to do anything. When they arrive in the flat, John can at least pace in front of the windows as Sherlock flopped down on the sofa. He knew who the shoes belonged to, but he didn't know who killed Carl Powers and of course that was what Moriarty wanted to know. Well, Moriarty already knew. He wanted Sherlock to find out as part of his game. He had to stay focus on the case. He would worry about the impact all this will have on their relationship later. He mustn’t let Moriarty’s taunts go to him. Sentiment would distract him from thinking. If he failed, he would lose everything.

Hour passed by in which John got even more restless, screaming at Sherlock to do something and Sherlock sat down at the kitchen table. He looked at his microscope again. And there it is, has been there all the time.

  
Poison.

  
“Clostridium botulinum!”  
John busted in from the living room at the first words in hours.  
“It’s one of the deadliest poisons on the planet!”  
“Are you saying he was murdered?”  
“The boy suffered from eczema. It’d be the easiest thing in the world to introduce the poison into his medication. Two hours later he comes up to London, the poison takes effect, paralyses the muscles and he drowns. The evidence is in the shoes.”  
“What – how-how come the autopsy didn’t pick that up?” John licked his lips nervously.

“It’s virtually undetectable. Nobody would have been looking for it. Bring me the pink phone, I need to text Moriarty.”  
John did.

_FOUND. Pair of trainers belonging to Carl Powers (1978-1989) SH_

_Botulinum toxin still present. Apply 221b Baker St. SH_  
   
“How did Moriarty know?”  
“Because he was the one who killed him.”  
John hugged him and for the first time in which felt like weeks they kissed again. The adrenaline from a solved case made Sherlock greedy, but the ting of the phone interrupted them.  
   
_Good boy. Next puzzle coming soon. Hope you had fun._  
 _Xoxo Jim._  
   
There was a picture attached. Sarah looked pale and scared, but otherwise unharmed. Sherlock could hear John growling next to him.

 

**John’s pov**

  
John felt like he was going crazy. His feelings were all over the place, he didn’t know what to feel anymore. Sherlock had entered in some sort of manic detective frenzy. He was cold and detached and utterly focused on the case. John knew it was for Sarah’s and the babies benefit but while he was torn between anger and worry, it was hard to see his mate so…without feeling.

  
He had lost it in Sherlock’s presence earlier, but it hadn’t seemed like it had impacted Sherlock much… He couldn’t help doubting… Was Sherlock really able to divorce himself from all feelings? Wasn’t it that easy? Wasn’t he too eager trying to solve those mysteries, clever schemes that challenges his brain?  
And what about him? He was feeling guilty too because watching the detective deduce so quickly, observe his brilliance. He couldn’t deny that he like to watch it! He too felt the adrenaline running in his body…

  
His heart, instinct and mind were being ripped apart, each feeling at war inside him and it was exhausting. And Sherlock was doing nothing to help… John was just a side kick, doing nothing to help to find Sarah himself… He would have to trust Sherlock to be cleverer than this madman and to not let himself get too excited by this… game… Trust that the coldness was just temporary…

  
But just when John had found a new ground, Moriarty found the way to make him fall one more time. Seeing Sarah’s photo, John was seeing red. The omega was obviously distressed, she was abnormally pale, her arms protectively around her belly.  
John growled and almost took the phone to destroy him.

  
“My omega!” He cried.

  
“John. Keep calm. Don’t let your alpha’s instinct take over! Sarah is unharmed. She is under stress but she is strong and there is no evidence of mistreatment, the pregnancy doesn’t seem in danger either. From the light, I can promise you this photo has been taken less than  30 minutes ago.”

  
Sherlock’s voice was deep and composed, John could concentrate on it and control his anger, tame it. The detective was rubbing his back, small circles that soothed him… Until he jerked himself out of it like it burned him. How could he find comfort when Sarah was being kept somewhere…

  
“I am going for a walk.” And he disappeared from the flat, let himself try and think while walking along the busy streets of London.  
He had to do something, his instincts were screaming at him. But Sherlock was right, he couldn’t let fury and rage win over. His better chance to find Sarah in one piece was Sherlock and his extraordinary mind. John wasn’t stupid but he was not a detective, he couldn’t outsmart Moriarty. But Sherlock could. And he could help Sherlock. He could make sure the detective eat and sleep enough. Yes. He wasn’t passive. He could protect Sherlock even if it was unnerving to see him so cold. Sherlock needed to be detached. He wouldn’t pry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sherlock’s POV**

  
Sherlock was curled up on the sofa. They hadn't heard from Moriarty ever since he had sent the picture of Sarah and John had decided they needed sleep. The doctor had fallen asleep soon, but had tossed around in the bed, growling in his sleep and after almost two hours Sherlock had given up and left. He knew his mind needed rest. The second puzzle would be more challenging and he owed it to Sarah and the twins to give his very best.  
He didn't rest. He stared up to the ceiling. 28 hours in captivity and the presence of an unbonded Alpha. Sarah must be in a horrible state.  
Sherlock took a deep breath. He needed focus and logic, ignore his worry, only then could he be effective. John would hate it, but would understand eventually. At least Leanna wouldn't have to experience him like this.  
A few breaths later he had fallen asleep.  
The ting of the pink phone made Sherlock sit up suddenly. It was still dark outside and it took a second for him to realize what was happening.  
The picture showed a car, the licence plate obviously visible.  
  
_Ready to continue our little road trip?_  
 _You solved the last one in nine hours. You have eight this time._  
 _Have fun_  
 _xoxo Jim_  
   
   
Sherlock let John sleep and texted Lestrade instead. He needed his help to find out if the car was reported missing. The DI didn't answer and because Sherlock was an impatient man, he called him.  
“Sherlock?” Lestrade answered his phone after a while, sounding terribly tired.

   
“Lestrade. I need to know if a car is reported missing.” He gave Lestrade the licence plate number.

  
“Wait, Sherlock. It's four in the morning. Give me a minute.” There were the sounds of rustling sheets and the DI yawned. “Do you need this for a case?”  

  
“Yes.”  

  
“Okay, Sherlock. I'm only doing this for you, because you helped so much over the last months and I consider you a friend. I can't do anything from here. It'll take me half an hour to get to Scotland yard and I'll text you as soon as I know something, okay.”

  
“Hurry.“

  
Sherlock hung up. He went into the bedroom and got his clothes, all the while trying to avoid waking John. His boyfriend needed the sleep; he was in constant fear for his children and Sarah’s lives.

  
He got dressed in the bathroom and then made his own research on his phone. Nothing helpful came up for the car, except for the model and prize.  
By the time Lestrade called he was on the verge of shooting the wall again. He hated not being able to do something.

  
 _Found the car. I'll send you the address. You will like this one. GL_  
   
Sherlock considered just leaving but he knew John would not appreciate it. So he went into the bedroom again.

  
“John?”

  
The doctor was awake straight away, a proof that he was as on the edge as Sherlock was.

  
“What? What is wrong.”

  
The detective forced a smile on his face in an attempt to calm him down. “There is another puzzle. I need to get to Lestrade as soon as possible. I wanted to give you the option of joining me.”

  
John was out of the bed and dressed within minutes and they hurried downstairs and into the cab Sherlock had called.  
Lestrade waited at a parking space close to the Thames. Sally and a few members of Anderson's forensic team were there as well. There had been a crime happening then, of course, and that's why Moriarty had sent him here.

  
“The car was hired yesterday morning by an Ian Monkford. Banker of some kind; City boy. Paid in cash. Told his wife he was going away on a business trip, but he never arrived.”

  
Sherlock wasted no time and put on gloves, so he could have a look at the vehicle. He ignored the victim's wife for now. She had to be the wife, as she was currently being interviewed by Sally Donovan.  
Blood.

  
“Before you ask, yes, it’s Monkford’s blood. The DNA checks out.”

  
“I presume there is no body, yet?” Sherlock opened the glove box. A business card caught his attention and he turned it around. When Lestrade wasn't looking he put it into the pocket of his coat.  
A missing husband. A car. Blood, but no body. How interesting.  
Sherlock looked at John, who seemed a bit lost and then walked up to the victim's wife. There was something off about her, even as she cried and pleaded with Donavan to please find her husband.    
“Mrs. Monkford?”  
She turned to him, surprised.  
“Yes, sorry, but I've already spoken with two police men.”  
John, used to do the talking when it came to relatives or victims, smiled at her as best as he could in his situation. “We're not from the police...”  
Sherlock dug his finger nails into his palm hard. It always helped to put a hurt expression on his face. John has never seen him doing this and it would be funny if it wasn't for Jim Moriarty.  
“Sherlock Holmes. Very old friend of your husband’s. We, um ... we grew up together.  
Both John and Mrs. Monkford looked at him in surprise.  
“I’m sorry, who? I don’t think he ever mentioned you.”  
“Oh, he must have done. This is ... this is horrible, isn’t it?” He was proud of how convincingly sad he sounded. Well, drama club had its upsides. “I mean, I just can’t believe it. I only saw him the other day. Same old Ian – not a care in the world.”  
The woman looks at him in utter shock. “Sorry, but my husband has been depressed for months. Who are you? I've heard your name before somewhere.”  
Of course she has. She has probably read all the articles about his family, his relationship.  
“Really strange that he hired a car. Why would he do that? It’s a bit suspicious, isn’t it?”

“No, it isn’t. He forgot to renew the tax on the car, that’s all.”  
It worked. Sherlock already had her where he wanted her. “Oh, well, that was Ian! That was Ian all over!”  
“No it wasn’t.”  
“Wasn’t it? Interesting.“  
With that he just walked away, John following with a worried look on his face. He caught up when Sherlock reached the cab that had been waiting for them.  
“That was... strange. Is that how you... worked before we met?”  
“Yes, John. I have to, now. I don't have time for games or your emotions. I need to save Sarah and the twins and I don't mind hurting the feelings of some random woman if it gets me closer to solving the puzzle.”  
John was quiet for a while. “Why did you lie to her?” He loved him even more for not doubting his approach.

“People don’t like telling you things, but they love to contradict you. Past tense, did you notice?” I referred to her husband in the past tense. She joined in. Bit premature – they’ve only just found the car.

“You think she murdered her husband?”

“Definitely not. That’s not a mistake a murderer would make. And Moriarty would give us a case as easy as a wife killing her husband.”  
John nodded and they got into the cab.  
“Where now?”  
“Janus Cars.” Sherlock got the card out of his coat pocket and handed it to John. “They might know something about the man that bled all over their car.”  
   
Sherlock tricked the owner of Janus cars into letting him have a look into his wallet. His tanned skin had been suspicious, even more so after he had denied having had one. A liar. That made two liars in one day.  
   
Lestrade met up with them in the lab of St. Barts where Sherlock just had had a look at the blood report.  
“How much blood was on that seat, would you say?” Sherlock didn't even say hello.

“How much? About a pint. Hello, John.”

“Not ‘about.’ Exactly a pint. That was their first mistake. The blood’s definitely Ian Monkford’s but it’s been frozen.” He could hear John take in a deep breath.

“Frozen?” both John and Lestrade said in unison.

“There are clear signs. I think Ian Monkford gave a pint of his blood some time ago and that’s what the staff of Janus cars spread on the seats. They provide a very special service. If you’ve got any kind of a problem – money troubles, bad marriage, whatever – Janus Cars will help you disappear. Ian Monkford was up to his eyes in some kind of trouble – financial, at a guess; he’s a banker. Couldn’t see a way out. But if he were to vanish, if the car he hired was found abandoned with his blood all over the driver’s seat ...”

“So where is he?” John asked.

“Colombia. Mr Ewert of Janus Cars had a twenty thousand Colombian peso note in his wallet ...” John seemed to be in awe and Sherlock couldn't help but blush a little. He liked it when John was proud of him. “Quite a bit of change, too. He told us he hadn’t been abroad recently, but when I asked him about the cars, I could see his tan line clearly. No-one wears a shirt on a sunbed. That, plus his arm.”  
“His arm?” God, how had Lestrade made it to DI of New Scotland Yard? This was so obvious.  
“Kept scratching it. Obviously irritating him, and bleeding. Why? Because he’d recently had a booster jab. Hep-B, probably. Difficult to tell at that distance. Conclusion: he’d just come back from settling Ian Monkford into his new life in Colombia. Mrs Monkford cashes in the life insurance and she splits it with Janus Cars.”

“Mrs Monkford?”

“Oh yes. She’s in on it too. Now go and arrest them, Inspector. That’s what you do best.”  
Sherlock turned around to look at John. “We need to let Moriarty know that the case is solved.”  
He pulled John closer by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him.  “I am on fire!”  
With that he walked away. He knew he shouldn't be this excited, but he loved the puzzles. Moriarty probably knew he did.  
   
Congratulations to Ian Monkford on his relocation to Colombia. SH  
   
The answer came only seconds later.  
   
_Good boy. The next one will be even more fun._  
 _Xoxo Jim_  
   
The picture showed Sarah on the same bed she had been on in the last one. Moriarty forced her to smile and she had her arms wrapped protectively around her belly.

 

 

**John’s POV**

  
John had hesitated before showing the photo to Molly, but it was easy to put himself in her shoes. He would want to know if there were news about his loved one, he couldn’t not inform Molly of this.  
She didn’t cry when she saw the picture. She was obviously upset but maybe she hadn’t any more tears left.

  
“She is alive.” Molly finally said. “She is awfully pale… but she doesn’t seem hurt… Right John? She looks…fine.”

  
“Yes Molly. Moriarty doesn’t seem interested in hurting Sarah. He is a sick bastard who wants to make Sherlock’s deduction dance for him.” John was aware of the bitterness in his voice, but he couldn’t help it. It was so unfair.

  
“How are you John? And Sherlock? It is a really difficult for both of you, I know I am not the only one affected by Sarah’s disappearance.”

  
John  paused. He was impressed by Molly capacity to care. If it were him, if Sherlock had been the one kidnapped, he would be out of his mind with worry and don’t give a fuck about how other people in his life cope with it.

  
“Well… Not good obviously… Sherlock doesn’t think of anything else than Moriarty and finding Sarah. He will succeed. But you’re still wearing your coat, do you want to take it off and have a cup of tea? Something warm, with honey?”

  
Molly was sitting on the sofa, at John’s words, she put the coat more tightly around herself. “It’s Sarah’s” She didn’t need to say more, John understood. Without comments, he went on the kitchen to prepare some tea, they were English, tea was answer to everything. And it was a good alibi, being with a sorrowful Molly was hard, John didn’t know how to handle her sadness with his anger.

  
“OH!”

  
The cry from Molly made John hurry back to the room… where he found Molly holding a paper with trembling hands.  
“What? What is it? Are you okay?”

  
“It’s… It’s Sarah’s list…” Molly was still fixing the paper and suddenly, heavy tears fell down her cheeks.

  
“List?”

  
“A list of name for the babies…” She sobbed, “We made it one night, feels like an eternity, but it was just a few days ago…”

  
John took the paper Molly presented him with shaking hands, there were two columns, one for boys and one for girls. Leon, Lana, Martial, Magery, Martin those were just a few names he could read before his own eyes became misty and he couldn’t read anymore.

  
“The babies will be alright, Sarah will be alright” John babbled while taking Molly in his arms. After a few minutes they calmed each other and could finally let go.  
Molly was half laughing and sobbing when she add, “You are lucky I was there, Sarah have strange taste about babies name, without me there would have been names like Hildegard on this list…”

  
“John” Sherlock’s deep voice surprised him and made him drop the paper. Sherlock took it and frown before he turned white reading it.

  
“It’s not the time for this! It will only make it all more difficult! How can you not understand that! We have to focus! It’s not the time to wallow on sentiment!” The angry voice surprised John, Sherlock had been everything but angry since the beginning of this. Always so calm and composed. Imperturbable.

  
“We can’t all have a leash on our feelings all the time!” John answered now getting angry too, but before he could continue, Molly stopped him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

  
“John, it’s okay, we all deal with this the best we can. I am going to see Mrs Hudson, she offered me a room to sleep and stay close.”

  
And she soon disappeared downstairs.

  
“Happy? You made her leave with your unjustified accusation!” John blamed Sherlock.

  
“Me? Really? Or maybe it was you with your unstoppable anger! You’re always angry at someone, especially me! Do you held me responsible, John? Is it my fault?”

  
“What? No, no it’s not…”

  
“And you were quite cosy with Molly, hugging her. Maybe it’s her omega scent that’s soothing for you… You haven’t really touched me since Sarah’s abduction. You flee every time I am trying to provide comfort to you… I thought it was misplaced guilt, that you couldn’t stand being touched because Sarah wasn’t secure, but you had no problem taking Molly in your arms, she could touch you, you didn’t escape from her. You let her touch you, comfort you, calm you!” Sherlock in his growing anger was cornering John against the wall, his voice becoming deeper as he advanced.

  
“What more can I do?” Sherlock cried while punching the wall behind John. “In a sense it is indeed my fault. I am the target. Not you. Not Sarah. I am responsible, am I not? You will leave. You are already starting to hate me, blaming me. But I am trying. I promise you, I am trying the best I can to find them, to save them. I am trying to make it alright again… I…”

  
John’s gentle hand on Sherlock’s cheek put a stop to this monologue. John’s anger was gone, only sorrow and guilt remained. Sherlock was suffering, probably more than himself and his anger had kept him from noticing.  
“No, no, no, Sherlock, love, it’s not your fault! I know you’re doing your best! I don’t hate you, I won’t ever hate you!” John tried to put all his certainties in his voice, his confidence and his love. But before he could add anything, he had a sobbing Sherlock crying on his shoulder.  
John’s heart broke. He could almost feel it in his body, the heavy sob and trembling body in his arms were like arrow piercing him through and through. All he could do was holding Sherlock against him, embracing him.

  
“I am sorry love, so so sorry. I accept your apparent calm as you divorcing from every feeling. I didn’t understand it was your wall to protect yourself… But I don’t blame you, never did, not really, I am sorry I let you believe it. Whatever happens, I know, I know you are not responsible, I know you care. My love, my beautiful love.”

  
“You… you called Sarah… your omega… Maybe…maybe…”

  
“No, no, it was the primitive alpha in me talking, because she is pregnant with my babies… I don’t think of her like that, never have, never will, not really. She will be the mother of our babies, but I don’t desire her as a mate. You, Sherlock, always you.” John explained.

  
Sherlock didn’t answer, burying his head in John’s neck.

  
“I am sorry, I should have explained after, apologies…”

  
“I didn’t let you” Sherlock cut him off, “I couldn’t deal with your emotions… so I did what I know best, closed myself against it, focus on the cases, on facts, clues that can’t be disturbed from an emotional mind.” The detective continued with a soft voice, weak from all the crying.  
“Maybe, but it’s still not your fault Sherlock. Don’t excuse yourself, please. Love, you weren’t wrong. Come, you need to sleep, we both need to sleep, all of this is exhausting to all of us” John coaxed the tall man to their bedroom.

  
“But…Moriarty…” Sherlock tried to weakly protest  
“You can’t do anything more right now. Your brain needs rest. And your heart needs to hear me, so we are going to sleep together. And I need you too. You’re right, it’s been too long since we really touched, I felt guilty to be close to you when Sarah was alone and scared. But we need each other. I need you and you need me. We can’t be out best without each other. I should have realised it sooner, we are a better team when we properly share, when we confide in each other.”  
“You… Maybe you’re right” Sherlock compiled and followed him to the bedroom.

  
Soon they were naked, Sherlock curled around John, his head on the doctor’s chest. John thought the detective was fast asleep when he heard “I love you John.”  
“I love you too Sherlock. We will deal with whatever happens together. I won’t let anything make you doubt again.”

  
“And I care. I care about Sarah and the babies. I just… I need to be level headed to be able to deduce correctly. Sentiments, sentiments tend to blur the facts, we can’t afford to be biased or Moriarty will win.”  
“I know, love, I understand now. I knew but you were so … apparently detached… I doubt… I am sorry Sherlock. I won’t let Moriarty manipulate me. But we will have to learn to  communicate better.”  
“Yes, yes.”

  
With a sigh, Sherlock finally fell asleep. John could feel the soft snores resonate in his chest.  
John held his mate more tightly while he felt more guilt assaulting him. How could he have let the situation go out of hand so much, let Sherlock  feel insecure in addition to feeling the pressure of the responsibility in finding Sarah. How could he have doubted Sherlock’s feelings! He should have been able to see that he wasn’t so calm, that it was an act…

  
Before falling asleep, he vowed to himself that he would never doubt Sherlock’s heart, that he would make more effort to communicate when he was feeling distraught, he would make the change to be a better mate for Sherlock. Right now he didn’t feel very much worthy of this incredible man’s love but he could improve. He would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge thanks to Ariane DeVere. Her transcript helped a lot with the cases   
> https://arianedevere.livejournal.com/46716.html


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not beta read yet.   
> Hope you will like it ! 
> 
> Ember88

**Sherlock’s pov:**   
  
  
They were having breakfast for the first time in days. Sherlock had ignored his transport through the first two puzzles and had lost some weight. Now that he had a few spare hours he let John force him to eat, bacon and eggs and toast. 

It was comforting, to feel that John cared with those small gestures. He wanted Sherlock to eat, he hadn’t lost to Moriarty yet if John still loved him. 

  
“Sherlock, we need to talk.” John’s voice was tender, almost unbearably so. Sherlock wasn’t ready, he wanted to hide and never talk about what happened ever again. Talking made it all real. He didn’t like to feel weak, especially in front of John…

  
“Sherlock, look at me please. We fell asleep before we could properly speak. Sherlock, please.” 

  
“What is it to talk more about! I was just... very tired. I can promise it won’t happen again, I am not... weak!”

  
“Sherlock! It’s not about being weak! It’s about me being a complete idiot!”   
Sherlock couldn’t help a little smirk, “well, I know you’re an idiot, nothing new here!”

  
“Yes, but my point is, I am YOUR idiot, and I am sorry I made you doubt that...”

 

John was obviously struggling to put words on everything,“MY idiot? Really?” And Sherlock hated how his voice sounded weak and uncertain.   
“Sherlock, why... why did you shut me out? Why did you hide behind your logic?”

  
“I shut you down? YOU did first!” Sherlock shouted.   
“What? When...”

  
“I tried to comfort you, I wanted to be your support, be there for you... But you... you didn’t let me, you shied away from my touch... You didn’t want me... didn’t need me like that... All I could do was to be there as a detective. It was the only thing I was able to be to be and for that I have to be detached from... sentiment. John... I don’t want to lose you... You called her your omega... What was I supposed to do? Ask you about your intention when you were obviously emotionally compromised?” Sherlock was frustrated and ashamed to confess about those feelings... How could he be jealous of an abducted Sarah? Even he knew it was more than a bit not good…

  
“Oh. Sherlock... I felt guilty... guilty I had you when Sarah was alone god knows where... That’s why at first I couldn’t, I couldn’t rely on you as my partner... And all of those alpha hormones are raging within me. Sarah is pregnant with my pups, I feel territorial about her because she is pregnant, but I definitely don’t love her as a potential mate... She is the mother of my future children, I like her, she was my friend before everything... Sherlock, even in my alpha’s fury she was never, never a threat to you!” John went from affronted to chuckling by the end of his speech.

  
“John! You can’t be laughing!” What was John thinking! Sherlock had just admit being a petty jealous man who had been hiding behind the cases and detective works to not confront the idea John may chose Sarah after all, that whatever happened he could lose everything because the doctor would never forgive him if something happens to his family.

  
“Sherlock, my love! I’m anxious about Sarah abduction, of course I am. But seeing you so... unattainable, unreachable... It was very much distressing for me too... And I felt like I couldn’t talk to you about it because if you needed to be detached to find Sarah, how my own feeling could prevail on Sarah’s chance to be rescued... And right now... God I feel relieved! Because now I know we will beat Moriarty, I know you will!” John continued after kissing him in his enthusiasm, “Sherlock, even when we were not communicating, we were emotionally very very close!”

  
“John! You don’t make any sense! What the hell do you... Wait... What? You... You were jealous too?” 

  
“I am not exactly proud, but yes. I was jealous too of your... fascination with Moriarty. I worried about how... easy it seemed to you... You were so cold, I feared it was just another game for you. It scared me how you could divorce yourself from feelings so easily. But I think... I think it was what this psychopath wanted, create a rift between us! But it won’t work, and now I love you more than ever!”

  
Before Sherlock could quite process what John had said, he was pushed against a door and well, who needed thinking when you had a John Watson snogging you.   
When John finally let go, Sherlock kept his eyes closed, it had been so long since the last time John kissed him so fiercely…

  
“Sherlock, I can’t promise you I won’t be angry anymore, my alpha hormones are all over the place. But you have to understand I am in love with you, my mad alpha detective or whoever you need to be in order to resolve a case! And I need you to... explain things to me. I doubt easily, not because I don’t trust you, but because I can’t really believe you really belong to me...”

  
“John, don’t be stupid. I’m the one who should be insecure in this relationship.” Sherlock rumbled, and the little chuckles from John was the best reward ever. “... I agree John, but you have to rely on me too. Don’t go to Molly or someone else to seek comfort. I... I can do it! It’s my job!” Sherlock could feel his cheeks burning, but hell! If John wanted him to be more emotionally open with him, he expected the same from the doctor!

  
“... Yes... Of course!” John agreed with a big smile, “I feel I shouldn’t smile while Sarah whereabouts are unknown, but I can’t help it!”

  
“John, you being miserable won’t help Sarah. You being happy for just a second doesn’t mean you don’t care or worry about her easier! You were the one who taught me human being could feel more than one emotion at the time, and there is nothing wrong with that.” Sherlock was astonished by what John confessed about his feelings, everything made so much sense now…

  
“Thanks love, I know, but maybe I needed to hear it... So, too much feelings for two English alpha men this early, let’s finish our breakfast and after you will explain to me what you think about Moriarty.”  
  
He was just finished with his second plate when the pink phone tinged. He almost felt relieved. Every minute was a risk to the twins and every new puzzle meant they were closer to the end of the game and whatever would await them then.  
  
_Good morning boys,_ _  
_ _this is our last little puzzle. I'm almost sad and I'm going to miss my new friend Sarah once this is over._ _  
_ __Xoxo Jim  
  
This time Sherlock had no idea what to do with the picture. The woman wasn't really peculiar in any way. 

  
“This could be any woman in her forties.” he huffed. Frustrated, he threw the phone across the table where John caught it. 

  
“I should be grateful to Roger then. I know exactly who this is thanks to a lot of spare time and Mrs. Hudson and I used it to watch a lot of crap telly when Leanna is with Molly.”

  
Sherlock watched with raised eyebrows as he typed something on his phone. John typing looked ridiculous.    
“Here.” John showed him the screen. “Her Name is Connie... Prince. She hosts one of those make-over shows.”

  
Sherlock took the phone from him and scowled through the page. There was a very recent article on Mrs. Prince.   
“She died. Well, was murdered. I suppose Moriarty wants us to find out how and by whom.”  
  
They met Lestrade at the morgue where the body of Connie prince was currently being abducted. 

  
“Connie Prince, fifty-four. She had one of those make-over shows on the telly. Did you see it?” Lestrade tried small talk with him again.   
Sherlock's answer was simple. “No.”

  
“Very popular. She was going places.”

  
“Not any more. So: dead two days. According to one of her staff, Raoul de Santos, she cut her hand on a rusty nail in the garden. Nasty wound. Tetanus bacteria enters the bloodstream – goodnight Vienna.”   
Both he and John stepped closer to the body to have a closer look at the wound.

  
“I suppose.” John didn't seem convinced. Clever John.   
  
“Can’t be as simple as it seems, otherwise Moriarty wouldn’t be directing us towards it. Something’s wrong.”

  
It didn't take long before Sherlock knew what exactly was wrong. He took out his magnifying lens and had a closer look at some scratches on the upper arm, then the wound on the finger. He needed John's opinion on this.

  
“John. The cut on her hand: it’s deep; would have bled a lot, right?”

  
“Yeah.” John stepped closer again.

  
“But the wound’s clean – very clean, and fresh. How long would the bacteria have been incubating inside her?

  
“Eight, ten days. Oh... so you mean the cut was made later?”

  
Lestrade made a surprise noise. “After she was dead?” he exclaimed.

  
“Must have been. The only question is, how did the tetanus enter the dead woman’s system?”  
  
“Connie Prince’s background – family history, everything. I need data and I just know the woman for the job.”  
  
  
  
  
**Molly's pov**  
  
Molly was devastated by Sarah's disappearance. Their love was so new, had come as a surprise to both of them and now the thought of losing Sarah made her heart ache. She was restless, had not really slept for over a week and when Sherlock called she felt needed for the first time in what seemed like forever. She was so grateful to be able to do something other than sitting and waiting and crying. She knew how much Sherlock had to trust her, an omega, to allow her to do this. No one had ever done that before. No one had ever thought her capable of anything but caring for children. Molly would give her best, for Sarah and for John and Sherlock.  
The detective had told her everything he knew. With a little help from Mycroft Holmes, Molly got in contact with Collie Prince's brother.   
Now she was sitting in his living room. She felt awkward, had stuttered as Raul, Connie's employee had opened the door.   
She was calmer now, Kenny Prince talked a lot without her having to say something and she had a cat to pet. She loved cats, owned one herself. Sarah interacting with Toby one particular evening had been the moment she knew she was in love. They had met a few times to plan for the time after the twins would be born and how Molly could help Sarah with her babies and had liked each other form the beginning. And then Sarah had asked her on a date and they had seen each other almost every day from then on. Sometimes Sarah would hang out when Leanna was there and the three of them had gone to playgrounds and on adventures all over London. When Sarah had come to her flat and Toby had refused to leave her lap for the rest of the evening Molly knew. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with the other omega and she didn’t care if people would find it weird. 

The memory helped Molly focus. She was determined to see her girlfriend again, to play a part in saving her. 

She looked at the cat,smelled the chemical and then she knew.

  
  


  
  


  
**Sherlock’s pov**  
When they got home Sherlock started watching reruns of Connie's show and connected to the online fan base, while John sat next to him, head on his shoulder. He learned about the make overs and the botox, talked to a woman that was convinced Ms Prince had changed her life with her tips and tricks on fashion.   
He was already annoyed by Connie's voice and her ridiculous brother, who was also part of the show. 

  
“Why didn't you go to the brother yourself? Or send me?” John seemed close to being angry again, he always was ever since Sarah had been missing. Sherlock didn't blame him, but he also knew John wasn't really helpful in this state. That's why he sent Molly. Their earlier discussion had made it feel like he could breathe again to him, he was much more quick and sure of his deduction since he knew John erratic behaviour wasn’t a threat to their relationship. But well, there were still situation he knew being completely honest was ill advised!

  
“She is … good with people. She knows the show. And she needs something to do, or else she will go insane.” He took John's hand in his. “She loves Sarah and she feels as helpless as you do. She wants to play her part in saving her.”   
John stayed silent and Sherlock feared he had said something wrong when warm hands cupped his face and he was kissed deeply. “You amazing creature. My brilliant, big hearted genius.” John seemed close to tears. 

 

Before he knew it he was in John's arms, crying. All those emotions he had held back forcing their way out. Before John, before leaving his parents’ house, he had never struggled to hold them back, but as John held him close, it was okay to let them go.    
They had talked about this, about how John had thought all of this was a game to him, how he enjoyed playing it and how he had ignored John's feelings. They were okay now, they knew better now, both of them.    
John's hands were in his hair and he was muttering words of comfort against his cheeks and Sherlock cried. And it was okay for now. 

  
Sherlock blushed. He kissed John's cheek. “I... can't do this right now. The case.”

  
John smiled and him, nodded. “I know. I know you are doing your best. I'm... I'm going to call Leanna. I need to her voice, I need to know she's alright…”

  
Sherlock took a deep breath, pushing away the heartache he felt when thinking about his daughter. He couldn't let anything get in the way of solving this, not even the love for Leanna. He missed her, of course he did, but where he thought it would only be a bad distraction from the case, a disadvantage, now that John was truly with him, he couldn’t deny that it was easier to deal with all his emotions when he could safely gave them to his mate. John protected his heart.  
“And Sherlock! I know I am not reliable when I let my anger and fear rule me. Thank you for not... pointing it to me when you don’t have to. I love you. I am happy we could dissipate some tension with our talk this morning.”  
Just as John moved away, phone pressed against his ear, Sherlock's phone rang. He didn’t reacted immediately, still shocked by John’s declaration. How could the man still succeeded to surprise him so easily all the time?  
  
_I need you to come here, please. I have something. Bring a camera please. Molly_

  
  


Molly, of course, made the completely wrong conclusion, blaming the cat. In the end, it was the houseboy, the same poison Moriarty had used on Carl powers. It was too easy to be the finale of their game, but at the same time Sherlock knew the puzzles were over. He had a feeling that whatever would come, would be the end and either Sarah and the twins would be safe, or John's and Sherlock's world utterly destroyed. He knew this would end and it nothing to do with Moriarty's text.  
  
_See you soon._ _  
_ _I owe you._ _  
_ __Xoxo Jim

 

He didn't show it to John. John was too much on edge already, always close to anger or tears or both and Sherlock had had to fight himself to stay cold and rational, when all he had wanted to was to hold John close, tell him everything was going to be alright. Now, as this was possibly their last chance, their last night before Jim would play his final card, he had to be with John. 

He just wanted to tell John that he wanted to go home, when he heard him scream.   
  


  
  
**John’s pov**   
His phone call with Leanna made wonder to his spirit. John missed her terribly and hearing her voice was a balm for his heart but once he hung up, a wave of sadness threatened to overwhelm him.

  
“John! Molly found something, I need you to come with me!”

  
Sherlock, this extraordinary man saved him time and time again, saying exactly what he needed to heard to not crumbled under the fear and heartbreak.

  
“Coming!” And 5 minutes later he was running behind the tall man.

 

Sherlock was on fire and it seemed like nothing could stop him. From Molly information he quickly cornered the houseboy and he was merciless and relentless in his deductions. John could see the man's body language switching between surrender and defensiveness... Nothing was more dangerous than a person who believed had nothing to lose anymore. But John and Sherlock knew those signs, were ready for them...    
Until Sherlock's phone loudly vibrated, taking all the detective's usually sharp attention.

  
“Sherlock, be careful, he...” John couldn’t finish his warning, the suspect jumped to take a knife and tried to escaped, choosing to confront John who probably seemed less threatening to the idiot.   
John heard Sherlock shouting his name, but he was focused on the man in front of him, he would not let him passed. He had to be stopped. And efficiently, when the man tried to run and force his passage, the arm outstretched holding his knife like it was a sword, John used his military knowledge of combat to block him and disarmed him.

  
“John! John are you okay?”

  
“Sherlock, do you have handcuffs?”

  
“I... Yes, yes here.”

  
When John stood up, he finally saw a very pale Sherlock, “Sherlock? Are you okay?”

  
“You... John... you... You’re bleeding!” And that seemed to break the detective from his state of trance. And a second later, Sherlock was on him, frantically checking on him.

  
“The blood, John, where?”

  
“Don’t worry Sherlock, it’s just a scratch on my arm, I didn’t even realise...”

  
“John! You could have been hurt! You could...”

  
“Shhh, Sherlock, it’s not the first time I disarmed someone, not the last either. I knew what I was doing.” John tried to placate him.

  
“But, usually I am not surprised, I didn’t anticipate this idiot would try to use a fucking knife to escape!”

  
“You can’t see everything all the time, you were focusing on the case, not him. But I was. That’s why we work so well together, Sherlock, I can take care of those situation, be sure nothing happens to you while you're lost in this big brain!”

  
“But... I... John” And Sherlock just took him in his arms, the force of the embrace made it hard to breathe.

  
“I’m okay Sherlock, I promise, I am okay.”

  
The rest was quickly taken care of by the police. Greg was a little put out he hadn’t been informed  about the case earlier, but he and Sherlock had decided it was too risky to involve Lestrade, they couldn’t anticipate how Moriarty would react if they involved a new player.   
When they came home, Sherlock insisted to take care of his cut himself. It was cute to see Sherlock carefully disinfecting the wound.

  
“John. When I saw that idiot running towards you with a knife... I was so scared... I saw the moment where you would disappear... John, if you had been seriously hurt, or worse... I don’t know what I would have done...” Sherlock whispered, not looking at John’s eyes, fidgeting with the disinfectant in his hand.

  
“Sherlock, it’s normal to be scared. I’m too. But if we watch each other’s backs, the risk is lower.” John took the bottle from Sherlock’s hand and delicately cup the angular face between his hands, “Love, look at me. I am fine. Trust me to always make everything I can to stay with you.”

  
“Unharmed preferably.”

  
“Yes. Yes, all for you!”

  
The kiss was tentative first, but it soon turned very much heated. Sherlock’s desperation clear while he tried to take John closer and closer, gripping him. 

  
“John, John, I need you. Please!” The plea was impossible to ignore, Sherlock needed reassurance, needed to own John, to physically reassure himself that they were still alright. 

  
“I’m yours Sherlock, completely. I want to give you everything. Take me, love, I need you too.”

  
John needn’t to say more, Sherlock just took him into his arms, carrying him over the threshold of his bedroom. If the ex soldier weren’t so aroused, he would have been embarrassed, being swept off his feet and carried away so easily... But it was really sexy too, feeling the strength of his mate, secure and taken care of... John wasn’t used to it, but he could.

  
God, the feral look in Sherlock’s eyes... “John, are you sure? Can I? I’m not sure I can -exhale- control my alpha’s urges...”

  
“Yes, yes, get back here, don’t hold back, Sherlock!” All his skin was alight from the touch, “Sherlock! Too many clothes!”

 

Sherlock frantically helped him divest himself from his clothes, well, maybe ripping them apart would be more accurate... but fuck accuracy, Sherlock’s hands were everywhere and he couldn’t, for nothing in the world, stop to think again!

The tall man’s mouth was on his neck now, sucking what would be a huge love bite, while his right hand was teasingly probing at his massive erection, the touch was too light to be really satisfying... 

“Sherlock” John moaned trying desperately to increased the pressure, “Please, more!” And with a last effort, John took the lube from his bedside table and handed it to Sherlock, too turned on to be embarrassed.

 

The fire in the tall man’s eyes when he took the bottle was umbling. John was surrendering himself completely, at this exact moment, the ex soldier didn’t feel any less an alpha for letting the love of his life give him pleasure. 

Sherlock’s hands were now slowly preparing him, on finger soon replaced by two… They had done so much so far and his genius knew how to distract him with his mouth,a brilliant and competent mouth indeed…

Before John realised, Sherlock had three fingers up his hole. In and Out, making him beg for more. Why the hell had they never did this before? Sherlock’s impeccable knowledge of anatomy probably helped but John hadn’t known he was that sensitive… 

 

“John, stop thinking! And I already made you come just from stimulating your prostat before, you know you’re sensitive, it shouldn’t be a surprise!”

 

“Berk! … Did I… did I say that outloud?” John panted.

 

“Hmm… no… Just painfully obvious when you’re thinking…” And with one perfectly adjusted move, John groaned and moaned, definitely not thinking anymore…

 

“John? How do you want…” Sherlock’s eyes were an astonishing mix of intense arousal and… fear maybe, concerned, incertitude yes.

 

“I want to see you! Now!” John’s captain voice made a comeback. He may be on the receiving ends but he could still give some lead. And watching his partner’s new eagerness, it wasn’t unwanted at all. 

 

Sherlock helped him to put his leg on the tall man shoulders, “ready?”

“Absolutely, get on with it!”

But before John could add some teasing insult, he felt the hard prick beaching him. He was so full. For a few seconds, he feared it would be too much, the pain, the feeling of invasion would win… He was an alpha, not made to accept such intrusion, could he really relax enough? 

 

“John, love, are you okay? Please, please, please, are you okay? You’re a wonder, my John. If it’s too much, tell me, I am not disappointed, if you…  just you, willing… is such a gift. My protector, my conductor of light…” The man was punctuating his words with small, adorable kisses on John’s cheek, nose, eyebrows…

John let his legs slide from Sherlock’s shoulders and wrapped them around his hips instead.

 

It was cute, and gave John’s body time to adjust and soon they were just the sensation of fullness. He embraced Sherlock more firmly. “I’m okay Sherlock, just needed a little time. I am okay, you can… You can continue… Please!” And to reinforce his words, he let his hand slide along Sherlock’s back until he could grab the plush arse and encourage his mate to go further. Sherlock didn’t need  more incentive and gladly pushed forward, one slide move until he was buried completely inside.

 

“Oh my god!” John shouted.

 

“I’m inside you John!” there was wonder in his voice and watching the pure look of desire and love and astonishment in his mate made John almost regret not having done this earlier. But they had tried, he hadn’t been ready then. But now... now he only felt an intense and powerful feeling of love and … yes satisfaction. He knew, oh how he knew how wonderful it was to be buried deep inside his partner and he loved being able to give that to Sherlock. But now that he knew the experience wasn’t painful for him anymore, nor psychologically, nor physically, it was time to see what happened when a big hard cock was doing the job of Sherlock’s fingers…

 

“Sherlock, move, you can… move!”

 

The timid alpha began slowly, making sure he wasn’t hurting, but soon all reserved disappeared and with John’s encouragement he thrusted more and more trying to change the angle between several thrust.

 

And then, suddenly… fireworks! Where there had been a pleasant stimulation before that had successfully made his erection start to take an interest again, now… Now! God! He had never been so hard so quickly! 

 

“YES! Just… There! Do it… Do it again!”

 

Sherlock made John put his legs tightened against his waist and kissed the hell out of him. John suspected the clever man to use his tongue to demonstrate what he intended to do to him later with a much more bigger part of him…

But Sherlock’s cock was now resting against his prostate and even without movement, it was a delicious and maddening torture.

When Sherlock finally let go of his tongue, John begged, he was ready to absolutely anything to make the damn man move!

 

“Sherlock!!! Please! Just, just move! Give it to me! Show me what alpha you are!” The last sentence did it. No alpha could ignore a challenge and if begging didn’t work, well, conniving did!

 

Each one of those powerful trust made John see the stars. He tried to follow, accompany Sherlock’s rhythm as best as he could. John would not be surprised if he was voiceless the day after, but he couldn’t control his vocal answerer if his life depended on it! With Sherlock against him, inside him, his smell surrounding him, they were no escape and John was happy to let go of everything except Sherlock.

 

“John… John… John!” Sherlock was chanting his name like an incantation and John just knew the man must be at the end of his rope. He was honestly surprised Sherlock had been able to keep himself from coming so long.

 

“Yes, you can come inside, Sherlock, Just… just let go, I’ve got you!” John encouraged while he took himself in hands. His own orgasm not far away, his cock already leaking…

He must have underestimated how near he had been from coming because his own orgasm took him by surprise. The flow of endorphins made him cramp around Sherlock and soon they were both shouting in completion. 

 

When John came back to awareness, he couldn’t tell if seconds or hours had spent since he lost it to the most powerful orgasm he ever had… Sherlock was still unmoving, on top of him, his cock still half inside him… John was almost regretful when he felt it completely slipped out while he made the unconscious man roll over. Sherlock may be skinny, but he was still heavy, the bastard! 

 

Sherlock’s eye began to fluttered and John tenderly caressed his cheek to help him ground him again.

 

“Hi, sleepyhead!” John cheered, giddy with love.

 

“Hi.” A deep gravelly voice greeted him, and if John had been a few years younger, he was pretty sure it would have made him hard almost instantly… So instead he kissed the man. Just a peck really… which needed a second one because Sherlock’s daze look was irresistible… and a third a little longer because you can’t not be thorough when snogging Sherlock Holmes…

It was a sweet dance because now Sherlock was kissing back when John stop, a delicious answer, a kiss for a kiss, a caress, a loving look.

 

No more words were uttered… Just kisses and giggles and more kisses until sleep finally caught up with them .

 

  
  
**Sherlock’s pov**   
  


That night they made love, John underneath him, around him, slow and tender and Sherlock hoped he had made John feel safe in his arms, warm, loved. the feeling of John warm and tight around him had been breathtaking, only made better by the fact that John had moved against him, had taken every thrust with enthusiasm.    
He listened to John's breathing as he slept, his face so peaceful and young. Sherlock loved him with all his heart, all his being and Sherlock hated that he had to leave. He slipped out of bed, and got dressed. He didn't dare to wash John's scent off of him, not tonight.    
A kiss to John's lips, slightly open in his sleep.    
“I love you. Forgive me.” whispered against his neck. 

John will be furious, but he had to go and try to resolve the situation with Moriarty alone. Sherlock wanted desperately to protect his family, John could NOT be harmed because of him… 

  
Mycroft's car waited for him outside. It had taken some convincing to make him agree, but in the end he was the older brother, always there to help. It was in the car that he texted Moriarty.  
  
_This has to end. Meet me at Barts hospital at 8am. Rooftop._ _  
_ __SH  
  
Sunrise was still hours away and there was one thing left to do, before he could go and bring an end to this.   
Anthea opened the door and led him to the room where Mrs. Hudson and Leanna slept. The little girl had refused to sleep alone all those weeks and was curled against their landlady. He took her hand in his, her skin so soft and warm and he kissed it, closing his eyes. His beautiful daughter, she deserved so much more than a father that left her behind all the time. 

  
“Papa?“

  
He looked at her. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and slowly sat up, before hugging him close, burying her face in his neck. “Papa.” He held her, cried silently into her hair.    
“Leanna, my love. My little lioness. I missed you.”

  
They held each other for a while and Sherlock clutched her to his chest.    
“I wasn't able to find the bad man, not yet. I will find him today. He is worse than anyone before, my little lioness. I needed to see you, because you are my strength. I need to leave again.”

  
He kissed her head. “This will be over, I promise. You can go home to Daddy soon.”    
Leanna wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, her cheeks wet with tears. 

  
“Take Daddy with you. Daddy can protect you.”   
Sherlock smiled sadly. “My clever girl.”   
He didn't promise, because he couldn't lie to her. 

  
“Will you take care of Mrs. Hudson one more day for me? Just one more day, than you can go back to Baker Street.”   
She looked up at him, eyes pale in the dim light of the lamp on the night stand. “And where will you be?”

  
Sherlock took her face in his hands, kissed her forehead. „I don't know. I don't know. I don't like not knowing.” 

  
“Papa, you are very clever. Cleverer than anyone. And you always win.“

  
With that, she snuggled against his chest, her head right above his heart and he held her, as she fell asleep again. How he loved her, this beautiful, clever girl with her heart full of kindness. He would break it. If Moriarty agreed to his text, Leanna's heart would be broken.    
He kissed her hair, placed her on the bed again, carefully.    
There was a mirror just in front of the door on the right and it was there where Sherlock put on his poker face, his armour again. He would go into battle. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sherlock’s pov**

  
The wind was surprisingly cold for spring and Sherlock pulled his coat closer as he stepped onto the roof. The sun was still on its rise, but the city beneath had woken up long ago, had never been fully asleep. Sherlock loved London, had from the first moment he had visited it as a child. He wondered if Leanna would love growing up here, if John would... The thought was too painful. He wouldn't know. He wouldn’t survive this.  
Sherlock wasn't particularly afraid of heights. Jumping off Barts Hospital had been one of the ideas when Mycroft and he had thought about faking Sherlock's suicide. Maybe it was a way of torturing himself even more to suggest to Moriarty things would end here.

  
End. He had, stupidly, believed things would stay this way forever, that John and Leanna and he would have an eternity together.  
He cursed himself for wishing he could one day play with and win against someone like James Moriarty. Back then he had not thought there would be so much to lose. How could he have imagined John Watson. He may be brilliantly clever, but he lacked the imagination, the heart of a poet. He Had thought he lacked a heart. It would have been better if he did.  
Sherlock closed his eyes, thinking of three of the most important moments of his life.

The day Leanna was born.  
The day they left Sussex and met John.  
The moment he had kissed John for the first time.

He pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket and, after lightening it with shaking hands, inhaled deeply. Machine. He needed to be a machine now, function for at least one last time.

 

Jim Moriarty was whistling when he stepped onto the roof. He looked... normal, handsome even, as he had on the pictures, but his smile, his flirtatious nature didn't reach his eyes. They remained dark and without life. Sherlock wanted to strangle him for the song he was humming, grinning like a mad man doing it.  
Staying alive.  
Someone would stop doing just that today.

“Hello Sherlock. So nice to finally meet you.”

Sherlock straightened, looking at Jim. There were so many things to deduce about him and at the same time none of them made sense or were relevant. He had let too many lives, gotten too good at lying to everyone, lies made up his second skin.

“I can't say the same about you, James.”

“Oh Sherlock.”, Jim walked across the roof, always moving, never standing still. “Always so grumpy. I thought the little doctor was the grumpy one. Never mind. This has been fun. I always loved games and with you, I found someone worth playing with. It wasn't my intention from the beginning, because your omega failed to tell me about how clever you really were. You enjoyed the games too , didn't you?”

Sherlock hated that he was right. The puzzles were interesting, entertaining and in different circumstances he would have loved to solve them. “I wondered, why you didn't just leave us alone, why you continued after failing to tear us apart. Your job was done. I know the reason, now. You were bored. You tried to cure your boredom by destroying our pack.”  
The smile got wider. “And I will, for a while, cure it. I will win this game. As much fun as it was, it has to end.”

They came to stand facing each other and Jim extended his hand.  
“John, his children, Leanna, Sarah, they will not be hurt. You can end me, but they will live in peace.” He took Jim's hand to find his fingers brushing against glass.

“I thought it would be fitting. Botulinum toxin. It will be fast, faster than you deserve. Sarah will be free the moment of your last breath, your last heartbeat.”

Sherlock took the little ampulla. The liquid inside was clear, but he knew of its deadliness. He opened the cap.

“I thought you would want something more dramatic, like forcing me to jump off this roof. Or shoot myself in front of John. You like the dramatic.” Even if he was about to die, Sherlock wanted to show no weakness. He wouldn't give that to Moriarty.  
Jim chuckled. “Oh I will get my drama. John, your daughter, they will suffer so much and I will be watching. Better than any show on tv. I left him a present, you know. In the flat. He will know who it’s from, but it will be too late.”

Sherlock turned away from him. That cruel face wouldn't be the last thing his eyes would see. He looked into London, now red and golden in the early morning light.

“I will miss you. So much.” John's voice was soft, and Sherlock felt his warmth against his back. There was no stopping the tears now and Sherlock clenched his fist.

“You have never been part of my mind palace before, John.”

John chuckled and it was the most wonderful sound, so soft and without pain.  
“This is your heart, love. I'm in your heart.” John took a step to stand beside him, to watch over the city as Sherlock did. “We met somewhere down there, you and I. All because Leanna had a fever and you were so worried about her. Your braveness to leave your wife was the best thing that could have happened to us.”

Sherlock smiled sadly. “Braveness. Is this me flattering myself? Telling me that this...” he gestures in the direction of Jim Moriarty... is being brave? Sacrificing myself is not brave. I don't want to die. I'm afraid, but I need you to have your children, to be a father to them and Leanna.”

A little hand closed itself around him.  
“Will you be an angel, Papa?” She was wearing her favourite blue dress.

“I don't believe in the concept of heaven, my little lioness.”

“I think you will be an angel,” Leanna insisted.

John's hand found its way to his shoulder, a comforting weight.

“We will miss you so much.”

“And I, you.”

Sherlock lifted the poison to his lips. One last look at London and the people below.

 

“You will stop this, immediately.” John's voice had turned harsh, allowed no objection. It took Sherlock a second before he realised the voice wasn't in his head.  
He whirled around to find John at the door to the roof, the gun in his hand pointed at Moriarty, who seemed to be amused.

“John…” Sherlock whispered.

“Dr Watson,” Jim cooed, “fancy seeing you here. I'm afraid you can't stop this. If he stays alive, or I get harmed, Sebastian has the order to kill Sarah. You remember Sebastian, I suppose?”

“I do.”

With that, John pulled the trigger.

 

**Old man’s pov**

The old man got up in the early hours of the morning. He made his way to the window, looked down to the dark garden. Something had woken him every morning for the last few days, a sound he couldn’t classify. He knew it didn’t belong in his house. He had set his alarm and today he would find what had kept him awake.

His eyes wandered over to the bed and the sleeping form of his bondmate, the mother of his children. They still loved each other, somewhere under the layers of ignorance and betrayal, miscommunication and silence. A missed opportunity. They could have loved each other, could have had a happy marriage, if it hadn’t been for his stupid heart. Too late now.

The old man left the bedroom. The gun was hidden behind a vase in the hallway and he took it in hand. It felt heavier than it had twenty years ago when he had held it the last time, the day he had sworn to never touch it again.  
The sounds started when he had almost reached the staircase. A repeated thumb thumb, coming from somewhere deep in the house. He followed the sound up the stairs to the fourth floor and along hallways they hadn’t used in years. The upcoming sun just gave enough light for him to find his way.

Thump. Thump.

He opened one of the doors to his left, where the sound seemed to come from. shock made his breath leave his throat in a strangled sound.

 

**John's pov**

When John woke up, the feeling of contentment disappeared almost instantly. The sheets next to him were cold. Sherlock had left. Anger was the first emotion to rise. Hot anger. Sherlock wasn’t in the flat. After the extraordinary night they had spent together, the alpha had let his smelt clear in John’s olfactory senses. His man wasn’t in the flat. The great git had left him on the side. Again! How dare he after what they had shared! He had thought Sherlock had understood what it meant for John to let go of all his defenses… Did he mean so little to be abandon the morning after?

This though made John paused.

Nope. It was a soap opera. And he had promised Sherlock and himself to stop let his anger be his answer to everything. He knew it didn’t give him good advice. so THINK!

No Sherlock loved him. Truly. He couldn’t doubt it. Sherlock had made love to him yesterday. John hadn’t been the only one defenseless then. Something had happened. He had been so vulnerable and afraid… Maybe… Maybe John being attacked hadn’t been the only reason for Sherlock’s fear… The more John thought about it, the more it appeared obvious that Moriarty must be the one behind Sherlock’s irrational fear. That psychopath knew how to elicit this before unknown feeling like no one else in the detective head… or heart...

John went to the living room and … found an apple with “I O U” carved in it. He couldn’t remembered if it was already there the day before. The bastard! The apple exploded under the impact against the wall when John just threw it in a fit of anger. If only it could have been Moriarty instead of this damn apple!

Moriarty had threatened Sherlock, his mate… something scaring him enough to not speak of it with John. The ex soldier kept pacing inside the living room, now anxiety rivaling with his anger… If only he had made Sherlock talk to him, truly talk to him last night.  
He called Mrs. Hudson and she told him Sherlock had been there only half an hour before.

John almost hurled in rage, “... Did you… Did you heard or see where he was going?”  
“Oh Yes, St Bart.”  
“Are you sure Mrs Hudson? It’s really important!”  
“I distinctly heard him say it to the cabby. I may be older but I assure you my ears work very well, young man!” Mrs Hudson affirmed.  
“Thank you! You’re a doll Mrs Hudson! Give my love to Leanna, I will come and explain as soon as possible!” John didn’t wait and ended the phone call.

37 minutes later, John was witnessing the worst scenario he could ever imagine. Sherlock and Moriarty, could this little man really be Moriarty? John had finally found them on the rooftop, the magnetic stone had really helped, his compass guided him to where the detective were.  
He wanted to try and make his presence known to Sherlock so that they could… What? What was Moriarty saying?

“I will win this game. As much fun as it was, it has to end.”

John felt his heart skip a beat hearing the threat from Moriarty, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Jim was giving something to Sherlock, Why was Sherlock taking it! It was obvious this… pill? was dangerous. What dangerous game his mate was playing? He had to…

“John, his children, Leanna, Sarah, they will not be hurt. You can end me, but they will live in peace.” Sherlock said.

WHAT ?!!! No, no, no, no, no! Sherlock couldn’t be serious! John took his gun in hand. It couldn’t be possible, Sherlock wouldn’t, he wouldn’t …. kill himself? Was that what Moriarty was after? Sherlock killing himself in exchange of what? His, Sarah's and the children safety? It was completely mad! He couldn’t do that!

“I thought it would be fitting. Botulinum toxin. It will be fast, faster than you deserve. Sarah will be free the moment of your last breath, your last heartbeat.” The psychopath was taunting Sherlock! How dare he!  
But John still thought it was all an act, Sherlock wasn’t going to poison himself! There must be some clever plan...

Sherlock was looking at the little ampulla….opening the cap....

NO! Sherlock’s face was closed and determined… It didn’t look good at all! Would Sherlock really sacrifice himself for the chance of saving everyone? The moment John had this question, the answer was clear. Yes. Oh my god… Yes, Sherlock was loyal and loving… and self loathing enough to do something like that. Be the hero… whatever the man said, he definitely had some hero complex…  
Idiot! As if John could live in a world without Sherlock! The void… It was already invading him… No, it wasn’t fair! A life for a life? What kind of sick choice was that? But John was a man of action, always the soldier. His mate was in danger and he would save him. John would NOT stay there, watching the love of his life dying in the fragile hope that Moriarty would keep his promise! Sherlock deserved… everything good, not… this…  
Gods, Sarah, the unborn twins… But letting Sherlock die for them to maybe be rescued…He couldn’t let him!  
Every parcel of his alpha’s cell were screaming to just go and save his mate, the love one in front of him which he could save. Would save! He had time to cry about it later.  
Without a doubt and with cold determination, John walked to the men, gun firmly pointed to Moriarty’s head.

“You will stop this, immediately.” John's voice had turned harsh, allowed no objection.

“John…” Sherlock whispered. But John couldn’t look at him, he had to stay concentrated on his mark. He just moved in front of him, protecting him with his body.

“Dr Watson,” Jim cooed, “fancy seeing you here. I'm afraid you can't stop this. If he stays alive, or I get harmed, Sebastian has the order to kill Sarah. You remember Sebastian, I suppose?”

Moran! John will kill him later! Now though, the threat was in front of him and there was only one acceptable solution to protect his mate.

John pulled the trigger.

“JOHN!” Sherlock shouted. But John went to Moriarty first, the psychopath lying on the ground, eyes still open in surprise, a bullet perfectly aimed on the forehead. Dead, without a doubt.  
Deep satisfaction. That was the first words that came at his mind to describe how John felt seeing the dead man. He knew anguish and sorrow would come, but now… now he had killed the man who had threaten Sherlock’s life!

“Sherlock” John said lowly… if he had come just a few minutes later, he would have found a dead mate…. It was…unthinkable… In a few movement he was on the detective and forcefully took the deadly ampulla to throw it away. But watching it shatter on the floor wasn’t enough to calm or satisfy him… No he needed… he needed Sherlock, to feel him breathe, hot and alive against him! Just a few seconds later and his beautiful man would have been cold, lifeless. There would had been nothing left of his brilliance…

“Sherlock!” John cried this time with a mix of hurt and wonder, “You can’t do that!”  
The ex soldier grabbed the tall man and pushed him until Sherlock’s back hit the door, “You can’t leave me! You can’t disappear and you certainly CAN’T DIE!!! My god, Sherlock!”  
John’s fury was lessening to give place at the horror of what almost happened, “Sherlock, I need you with me…” he whispered against Sherlock’s neck, scenting the man, feeling the blood pulsing in that delicious neck, where it belonged, warm and strong pulse. He had to taste too…

Sherlock moaned at the first touch of John’s tongue. This sound… It didn’t need more for John to feel like he was on fire! Sherlock was alive against him and it was such a gift! He was paying a terrible price for it, losing Sarah and his children, but now, now he needed his mate.

“John… You… For me…” the detective moaned, obviously having lots of difficulties to form a coherent sentence under John assault. He didn’t know if it was because the tall man had difficulties processing what John had done and why or if it was because of what John was doing to him with his tongue, his teeth, his hands… Didn't care, all that matter now was feeling Sherlock’s living body!

Sherlock was surrendering himself, finally! He stopped trying to talk and just… answered to John's touch. He opened his legs and mouth wider and let the man ravage him, the wall and his hands around John securing him. Better, the detective was now initiating, groping, answering each attack by another one.  
John, still high in adrenaline and alpha’s testosterone fumbled with the trousers to get them open enough to grab their cocks together. He was wild with desire and the uncontainable urge to claim Sherlock. Their thrusts increased, became quicker, more powerful, more desperate… When the release, the tension now unbearable, was finally upon them, John’s instinct took over, Sherlock’s scent too intoxicating and he bit him until he felt the skin broke.  
A few second later, he felt a similar pain in his own neck. Sherlock was biting him too and he felt a shot of new lust, the last push to make him come.

A few seconds, or minutes really, hard to say, John came to his senses, suddenly worried about Sherlock… But the man was still recuperating, eyes shut, well he had obviously orgasmed just after John. He couldn’t help feel a little smug about it… and he saw the bond mark, or what would be a bond mark had Sherlock been an omega. The biet to the neck was severe this time, it would scar, not exactly as a bond bite, it would be less visible… But still… There would be a mark identifying Sherlock as taken, his…  
It was very much… satisfying!  
John then took notice of his own bite, well from the pain radiating from it, he would scar too! And surprisingly, he liked the idea tremendously. He belonged to Sherlock exactly like the man belonged to him...

 

**Old man’s pov**

The woman was throwing the weight of her body against the wall, minding her swollen belly as much as she could. The old man almost lost the grip on his gun when he saw she was handcuffed and gagged. When she saw him she froze, her eyes wide with surprise and something close to hope.  
He hurried to her side, not bothering to turn on the lights.

“Oh lovey, what are you doing here? What is going on?”  
The old man pulled the gag from her mouth and she took a deep breath.

“I … my name is Sarah. I… they are doing a change of guards every morning. I… I have never seen you before, are you…?”

The old man carefully sat down at her side, intentionally distributing omega pheromones so she would calm down. “I live here. I heard the sounds you made every morning. Clever girl, using the change of guards. Here, let me…”

The sound of the door falling shut made them look up in panic.

“She is a clever girl, isn’t she. Sebastian Moran, Hello. You must be…”

The old man pointed his gun and shot. The bullet pierced the doorframe and, after a brief moment of surprise, the alpha laughed. He produced a gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it at the old man.

“If only you were a better shot, you could have saved her. This all could have been a happy ending, if it weren’t for you. One thing I can promise you is, I won’t miss. I was a sniper for the army, before.. well, some people might blame it on me being to greedy, wanting too much. Doesn’t matter now. Say your goodbyes.”

The old man heard the girl scream as the bullet hit his chest. He fell backwards and onto the bed as the pain spread throughout his chest.  
The comforting smell of his alpha’s rage made him close his eyes. She was there to protect him, protect her omega.

The old man felt the girl’s hand on his shoulder, realized she was talking to him, but he didn’t understand her. Everything felt numb, dull, as he slipped away from life.

“My sons.. tell them.. love them. Sorry Vi..”

With that, the old man died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a chapter next week. Christmas is a busy time, as you know. 
> 
> Who is the old man? Any guesses?
> 
> Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back :D Happy new year

**Sherlock’s POV**

Sherlock clung to John, trying to catch his breath and up with his brain. Sarah was dead. There was no doubt Moriarty would make his threat a reality, the man was a lot of things but not a bluff…  
Sherlock couldn't even imagine how John felt with having made this decision, he couldn’t comprehend why he had killed Jim… Chose him over his family...

  
And then… Then they had lost themselves in carnal need… Sherlock had let it happened. But John gently liking his neck to prevent infections made Sherlock get out of his head. Yes… They had bitten each other like some primal alphas, when he had first felt the burning of the bite, the desire to do the same, to own John too, had been too powerful to escape. The cautious licking felt like a silent apology… Sherlock didn’t want an apology, not for this, ever.

  
Sherlock held John close, kissed his face to reassure him. He didn’t know what to say, what to do. When he saw the blood flowing out of John’s neck, he took care of it like the doctor had… Licking gently, thoroughly, he hoped lovingly…

  
After a while, they were just hugging desperately.  
In his arms, Sherlock sensed John beginning to shake, he could feel the silent tears soaking his shoulder.  
He wanted to yell at John, tell him that it would have been better to let Sherlock take the poison in exchange for Sarah’s life… But it is what it is… It was too late and all he could do was being here for John, be his moral support in order to help him cope with this ordeal...

“Sherlock… I saved you because I just couldn’t do anything else…” John quietly said when the tears dried up, “But you’re not… guilty… or responsible… of anything! Sarah… The babies… if someone is responsible, it’s Moriarty… and Moran… and Me. But not you! You’ll have to promise me not to try and kill yourself! I almost died from an heart attack when i saw you up there.”

“Shh, John… It’s not your fault either! And maybe…” Sherlock tried to comfort…

“I’m not an idiot. I know… I know that killing Moriarty I have condemned Sarah… I will have to learn to live with that guilt… But i can’t live without you Sherlock, not if you had died like that… Not ever...”

The detective didn’t know what to say. It was overwhelming and heart wreaking at the same time. All he could do was to take his mate in his arms as tightly as possible, “I am sorry John, so so sorry it happened… I never wanted this for you…” he murmured.

“I know, I know you didn’t…”

First he ignored the phone furiously vibrating in his coat pocket, but after the third time he finally decided to answered the call.

“Mycroft?”

There was something he had never heard in his big brother’s voice. Sentiment.  
“Sherlock. There is a car waiting for you downstairs. We found Sarah.”

Sherlock took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Alive?”

“Yes. I don’t have details yet, but Moran is dead. We need John there. Go downstairs. I’m on my way as well.”

As soon as he said alive John moved in his arms, looked up at him.  
“You can’t tell me something like this and not be sure, Mycroft.”

There was a moment of silence. “I’m sure.”

Sherlock ended the call, wrapping his arms around John and kissing his hair. “She’s alive. She… we can go see her now.”

John’s face was full of pain, but now there was hope again.  
“Sherlock.” he simply said, tears in his eyes. “The babies?”

Sherlock pulled him to his feet. “I don’t know. Mycroft doesn’t know either. Moran is dead, Sarah is alive. That’s all we know.”

They got dressed quickly and hurried down the stairs. The car was waiting for them and they got in.

“Where are we going.” Sherlock asked the driver.

“Holmes Manor, sir.”

 

**Violet’s POV**

 

The scent of her distressed omega was what led Violet’s way through the dark hallways, up the stairs. She was in an unused and very old part of the Holmes’s Manor. What the hell was going on? Why had her husband decided to go there and what, or rather who, was threatening him?  
The shots had startled her and she had grabbed one of the old swords from the wall. But when she finally arrived, nothing could have prepared her to the scene. Her husband, her mate was lying in pool of his own blood. Something snapped.

She didn’t care why there were strangers in her house, or that the alpha was twice her size. The only thing she knew was that her omega had been hurt. She screamed in her rage and the sword sliced through flesh. The Alpha roared in pain and sank to his knees. Violet wanted to cut him into pieces for hurting her bondmate. She wanted to tear open his neck and watch him bleed to death. Instead she sank to the floor next to Siger, cradling his dead body to her chest. Her hands, her clothes were soaked with his blood and she pressed her nose to his neck. For a last time she took in the scent of roses and ginger as it slowly faded.

She didn’t care for the girl or about the fact that she took the phone from violet’s dressing gown. She whispered words into deaf ears, words she couldn’t remember after and she rocked Siger like he had rocked their sons.  
Sherlock was the one to help her to her feet and she found herself holding him and crying into his chest.

“Mummy. What happened?” Violet could hear he was crying as well and she tightened her grip on him.

“He sho… I.. he shot and i… oh sherlock. I couldn’t protect him.” She held her younger son as he shook with sadness.

Violet took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. Too many people were crammed into the small room. Policemen, her sons, John Watson, the girl and the paramedics taking care of her and Violet needed to get out.  
She fled from the room and to the gardens, where she walked between the rose bushes Siger had loved so much. She couldn’t comprehend what had happened, couldn’t believe she had killed a man. She missed her omega already, even with the rocky marriage they had had he had been her companion for thirty-seven years.

Mycroft’s voice was calm as he spoke. “You saved Sarah’s life and those of her unborn children. Both Doctor Watson and Sherlock are very grateful. No One could have known that they had hidden Ms Sawyer here. The last place Sherlock would come and look for her.”

A bitter laugh escaped Violet. “I just lost my mate. You will stop talking about her, get the stick out of your arse and hug your mother.”

She held her eldest tight.

If only she had been quicker, if she had made that part of the house closed... if she hadn’t argued with Siger about Sherlock and how to handle the press scandal… Maybe… maybe he would have come to her before going there alone… maybe…  
But it was useless thinking. She had been late. Now Siger was dead. All she could do was hugging his sons and try to do a better work at protecting her family.

 

**Sherlock’s POV**

 

Sherlock felt empty, the world seemed to have been swallowed by fog, which cushioned all the sounds. He heard himself trying to comfort his mother, but he couldn’t remember his own words afterwards.  
It took him embarrassingly long to notice she had gone and he just stood there, brain racing with uncoordinated thought as the pain slowly set into every part of his body. He was frozen in his place, didn’t react to the paramedics attempt to get him out of the room. He didn’t follow John, as his mate left with Sarah to the hospital. Even his fast, amazing brain hadn’t caught up with the fact that Sigur Holmes, the man who had given birth to him, had been shot in the attempt to save a girl he didn’t know and who had turned out to be Sarah Sawyer. Sherlock had seen the relief in John’s face when he had seen the mother of his children alive and for a second he had felt the same, until he had noticed his mother and the blood.

  
He stared at his father's chest, light blue pajama top drenched in blood at the chest, where it had been pierced by the bullet. Someone had closed his eyes as a gesture of respect.  
A life given to save another, just as Sherlock had planned it, but the wrong life had been taken. Or not, as the rational part of his brain offered. Siger had already managed to raise his children, whereas Sherlock’s own child was only four, almost five years old.

  
He ignored the thought. Right now he was a child mourning for the loss of a parent and it didn’t matter how difficult his relationship with his father had been, especially over the last few years. Death was always harder for those who had to live on.  
Sherlock felt the tears on his cheeks but didn’t bother to wipe them away. He didn’t know what to do with himself, felt helpless in his grief. Helpless and small.

  
Members of the funeral home staff took the body away and Sherlock’s only reaction was to take a step back as they passed him. The room, busy with people trying to be quiet and respectful, was now empty and Sherlock could finally give in to the weakness in his knees. He fell to the floor, hands buried in his own hair as he wept.

  
His brother’s hand was cold on his shoulder, but it felt comforting as the elder holmes struggled for words. “Ms. Sawyer and Doctor Watson have just arrived at the hospital. I will get updates on the babies‘ lives as soon as the doctors have them.“

  
“Mummy?“ Sherlock forces the question out.

  
“She prefers to be alone right now. I will stay at Holmes Manor as long as she needs my presence. You should go home and see your child.

  
Sherlock accepted the handkerchief, wiping his face. From the way his knees hurt he had to have been sitting on the floor for approximately half an hour. Getting up was hard, but he managed.

  
“My men are taking care of Moriarty’s body. Noone will know.“ Mycroft crossed his arms behind his back.

  
“Moriarty knew this was the place I wouldn’t look for her. He knew I had sworn not to come back.”

Sherlock looked at his older brother for the first time. Mycroft looked tired, emotionally drained.

  
“None of this is your fault, Sherlock.”

  
The younger huffed. “I know a hundred reasons why it is. Leaving Janine is the first.”

  
“Father wouldn’t have wanted you and Leanna to live an unhappy life. He told me so himself. I think he knew you would leave some day, do what he couldn’t. He knew what it meant to love someone other than the person you are married to.”

  
Sherlock clenched his hands to fists, a new wave of grief hitting him. “He led an unhappy life.”

  
Mycroft lifted his eyes from the floor to look at his younger brother. “Seeing you happy was all he needed to be happy himself. He was an adult able to make is own choices. Don’t be too hard on yourself and go to see Leanna. You know you need her now.”

Leanna ran towards him and he picked her up. He had been convinced he would never see her again and now that he could bury his face in her neck, take in her familiar scent, he shed a tear that was joy and grief at the same time.

  
“Oh, my wonderful girl. I missed you so much. I love you, Leanna. I love you.”  
She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and he rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm them both.

  
“Found Sarah?“ Leanna’s voice was tiny, full of worry he never wanted to hear in her again.  
“Yes. Yes, we found her. She… She’s at the hospital. I don’t know… Daddy is with her.“  
“She’ll be alright, then.“ Leanna lifted her head and kissed his nose. “Daddy can help her.“  
Oh, how clever she was. Sherlock sat down on the sofa, his daughter still in his arms.  
“We need to visit. Buy flowers.”

  
Sherlock thought about it, imagined Sarah in intensive care, maybe she would have a miscarriage over the next few days due to the stress and the influence of an unbonded Alpha. John would be devastated and maybe rude in his grief. He didn’t want Leanna to experience all of that.

  
“Hospitals can be a scary place. I’m not sure we should go there, little lioness. Not yet.“  
Bright blue and grey eyes look up at him. She had been through so much over the last few weeks and Sherlock wanted to turn back time for her.

  
Mrs. Hudson brought them both a cup of hot chocolate and sat down with them. She looked tired as well, but smiled at them with her always present cheerfulness. Sherlock was so grateful for her. She was part of their pack, kind and caring, the motherly figure they all needed. “I would like to go back to Baker Street, if it’s possible. I miss my flat.”

  
Sherlock hummed in agreement. “Yeah, I think we should do that. I will talk to John as soon as i can, but for now we should go home.“

  
It took them less than an hour to drink up and pack their bags. A cab picks them up and then finally, they are back. Sherlock had only been gone for a few hours, but he was so relieved to be back between the familiar walls.

  
Leanna didn’t let go of him for the rest of the day and he was happy to cuddle her for hours.  
When John called, the little one was already asleep against his chest. Mycroft had texted him updates on Sarah all day. She seemed to be doing fine for her situation.

  
“Hi, love.” He sounded tired, but well enough.

  
“John. Are you alright?“

  
“Yes, I am. Tired, hungry, but… Sarah and the babies are doing well. She’s asleep now. Molly is with her.”

Sherlock could hear a door being closed. “I’m sorry about your dad, love. I couldn’t even be there for you... I’m sorry.“

  
Sherlock looked at the sleeping child against his chest, combing his fingers through her hair.

  
“I… I know… Sarah needs you more. I’m home. With Leanna. I will be alright.”  
John sighed in relief. “Good. That’s good. I need to stay here, with Sarah. She needs me, my scent. It’s… the fight is not over yet. Something could still go wrong.”

  
“Leanna wants to see you.”

  
John made a pained noise. Being apart from their daughter had been hard on him too.

  
“I would… I would love that. Maybe, if the night goes well, you could come.”

  
“We will. Text me the things you will need and I can bring them”

  
Leanna moved in her sleep and Sherlock kissed her forehead.  
“Thank you,“ John whispered. “I love you. Can’t wait to see you.”  
“I love you too, John!”

 

**John’s pov**

 

John looked at his phone, the call long finished, Sherlock wasn’t the kind to extend the duration of a goodbye… He felt racked by guilt… Sherlock, even if he had said he was alright, shouldn’t be alone with Leana and his grief.

  
He went back in the room where Sarah was unconscious, sleeping despite the multiple perfusion devices to help her body recover from the strain of her abduction. The doctor said her hormones were unbalanced, putting her organs under stress… The risk of miscarriage was still high, the body prioritizing the mother over the foetus. His smell and alpha’s pheromones were their best chance right now to help the pregnancy to continue. Dr Mirakian was certain Sarah would have lost the babies if she hadn’t been found when they did.

John remembered when they had arrived to the Holmes’ Manor. Sarah was already with the paramedics, ready to go to the hospital. She was a mess, obviously tired and pale from lack of sleep and sunlight, a river of tears falling from her eyes, silently. It seemed then that she would never be able to stop crying, her hands protective around her belly. But John just felt such a joy and relief seeing her. She was alive! Gods, she was alive, John hadn’t caused her demise by choosing Sherlock after all, they still all had a chance to be a family, to be happy when time had passed to ease the painful memories.

But then, then John saw the black body bags and Violet Holmes, with blood on her clothes, crying and shouting at every person trying to take her away from it. It was open and John could see the face of another man...  
Sherlock had went rigid beside him before going back to his mother.  
Understanding hit him like a bullet. Sarah was alive. But someone else had taken her place. Siger Holmes, Sherlock’s father had died. Moriarty had won finally, someone had lost his life for them…

“John…” Sarah’s small voice, the desperation and need from it called to John. Something broke in his heart to leave Sherlock alone. But Mycroft was there too… And Sarah and the babies needed him to be able to heal. He had to go.

“I’m here Sarah. I’m so glad we found you!” He said taking her in his arms, trying to reassure and ground her.

“He… He… killed him… I couldn’t do… anything… He tried to save me… I am so sorry…” Sarah was now sobbing, loud and painful cries while she cling to him like he was her safeline.

“Shh, you’re safe now. It wasn’t your fault… I am so sorry it happened…” John was feeling inadequate in his tentative reassuring world. His emotions too strong and conflicted, a mixed of relief, happiness to find Sarah in one piece and so much anger against Moran and worry for Sherlock, sadness for Siger’s death… It was all such a mess… How was he suppose to manage it!

“Moran? The man who kidnapped you, what…”

“He is dead. She killed him. The wife of the man who died trying to save me… I don’t know their names… Where I am… I don’t know… I should apologize to her… Maybe…” Sarah was more and more agitated and distressed trying to explain and understand.

“Violet, her name is Violet… I will explain everything to you later Sarah, don’t worry, she will be taken care of. Now, now you need to focus on you. Breath Sarah, slowly. I promise to explain, but just breath for now. I am coming with you to the hospital.”

“How long… How much... time… ?”

“Two weeks . You were abducted for 2 weeks.” John answered slowly. “Let’s go, Molly, I will tell her, she will be there too.”  
It seemed like he had found the magic word, Sarah became more compliant and finally accepted to enter the ambulance.  
Before they left, John saw Sherlock beside his father’s body. A new wave of anger and sadness almost overwhelmed him. If he could he would resurrect Moran to be able to kill him again and again… Just to be absolutely sure the bastard was dead, John went to watch his body. It had been kept away from Sarah and Violet, when he opened the body bag, John recognised immediately the face. Sebastian Moran. Once John had cared for him, considered him part of his army pack, how could he have been so wrong about him then ? Moran had betrayed him, caused his dismissal from the army. He had already taken everything he held dear once and had tried to do it a second time… almost succeeded in destroying his family… The look on the face was surprise, he hadn't seen his death coming. At least Violet had had some kind of revenge… But it wouldn't do much for her and son's future grief...

 

John closed his eyes and tried to unclenched his fist. When he opened it again, he saw that Molly had fallen asleep beside Sarah. She had their fingers intertwined. Molly had been great at calming her mate, it had been beautiful, heart warming after all the stress to watch the two women find each other, hugging and kissing. Now that he saw them together, he wondered how he hadn’t seen how their fast friendship would evolve to love. Molly, usually so quiet and unsure of herself had disappeared, she wasn’t shy asking and organising Sarah’s well being and comfort.

  
John couldn’t help but feel hope, everything would be okay for them, all of them…  
But watching them make being away from Sherlock all the more harder. Maybe he should call back, ask Sherlock to come now finally and bond together as family, as pack… They were still risks… but hope and love were the best to help recovering…

  
And Sherlock shouldn’t be let alone, he wasn’t a lone wolf anymore, he had a pack, they could all heal together.  
With newfound determination, he called back Sherlock. They could all sleep here, he was pretty sure he would be able to bribe some more beds.

 

**Sherlock's pov**

Leanna had slept in their bed that night, refusing to let go of him and Sherlock had been happy to have her close. He had to decline John’s invitation to sleep at the hospital, didn’t want to wake his daughter again.

He didn’t really sleep. He lay awake, thinking about his father and Sarah, the babies. He had been looking forward to their birth, had grown to like the thought of two more children in the house, John’s children. Now, they could possibly die and it was all Moriarty’s fault. Sherlock hated him with a passion and wished he could have been the one to kill him, slowly and painfully.

  
Sherlock cried some more, silently, as not to wake Leanna and in the morning he was grateful for Mrs Hudson, who had made breakfast for them.  
They had toast and Leanna seemed almost back to her normal, happy self. She talked a lot, told him about all the things Nana and she had done, how they had had pajama parties every evening.  
Mycroft briefly called and so did John.  
After breakfast, they got ready and Sherlock packed a bag for John, so he could stay at the hospital for at least a week.

  
They walked along Baker Street and bought flowers for Sarah. Leanna picked sunflowers, because she liked the colour and then they took a cab to the hospital.  
Sherlock saw the reporters and cameras when they came around the corner and he told the cabbie to stop right there. he payed him and told Leanna he would carry her and that she should hide her face against his shoulder.  
He was recognized immediately, what felt like a hundred cameras going off as he walked towards the entrance. Reporters shoving microphones to his face.

“Mr Holmes, a statement on the abducted omega.”

“Mr Holmes, tell us how she was found.”

“You and your partner have brought the discussion about alpha/alpha, Omega/omega relationship into the public focus. How has that influenced you?”

He ignored them, shielded Leanna’s face with the flowers. He went inside as fast as he could, and sighed in relief, when the elevator doors closed behind them.

“Why did they want to know all that, Papa?” Leanna looked up at him.

Sherlock took a deep breath. “People are curious and they think what Moriarty has done to Sarah is interesting, exciting news.”

“People are idiots,” Leanna said with such conviction, it made Sherlock smile. “They are,” he agreed.

Sarah was on the third floor and he had to pass some of Mycroft’s men to enter the secluded part of the hospital.  
Molly was standing by the nurses station, she looked pale and Sherlock, surprised with his own behaviour, hugged her, Leanna between them. The omega clung to his arm, whispering “Thank you” over and over again, the words got more and more slurred as she cried. Sweet Leanna petted Molly’s hair.

“Papa and Daddy always find the bad guys.”  
Molly smiled, as she wiped her tears away and Leanna reached out for her. Her Nanny took the girl into her arms and as they talked, Sherlock spotted John coming from one of the rooms. Bag and flowers fell to the floor and within seconds Sherlock was in front of him. John’s arms came around him and Sherlock buried his face in John’s neck, his scent comforting.

“John.” Sherlock’s voice was hoarse with emotion and he felt close to tears again. He didn’t know where it came from, but he suddenly felt like everything was going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sherlock’s POV**

 

The day of Leanna’s birthday Sherlock had to deal with a lot of emotions at the same time and Sherlock had never been good with sentiment. He was still mourning his father’s death. Losing the man who had given birth to him hit him harder than he could have imagined. Siger had always been the more loving parent, but he had never raised his voice against his alpha, leaving Violet to make all the decisions, a fact that Sherlock had never really forgiven him.Now he was dead and Sherlock wanted nothing more than to hug him one more time. 

 

Sarah was still in the hospital after she and the twins had been malnurtured and exposed to an unbonded Alpha for two weeks. John was with her, his presence essential to her recovery and Sherlock tried not to be angry at the world for not having his partner with him right now. 

 

At the same time he didn’t want Leanna to have another ruined birthday. Exactly one year ago they had left in the middle of the night to an unknown future. They had met John the following day and everything had changed to the better, even with all the ups and downs. Leanna had been sick and a little scared and Sherlock wanted her to just be happy today. 

He woke up alone, John had a room at the hospital, and had heard Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen. It smelled delicious. 

Sherlock went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Dressed in trousers, a white shirt and his robe he entered the kitchen.

 

“Good morning. Leanna will love the pancakes.” He kissed Mrs. Hudson’s cheek as she placed three plates on the kitchen table. “I’ll get the birthday girl.”

 

“Good morning, Sherlock. Wait, I’ll just get the candles. Every birthday needs candles.” She went to one of the drawers and pulled out five candles. “There you go. Can’t believe she’s five years old already.”

 

“Neither can I and I was part of the production.” Sherlock smiled and their landlady giggled. 

 

“No details, please.” he heard her say as he walked through the living room and up the stairs. 

 

Leanna was still asleep, hand curled in her own hair and against her cheek. It was cliche to think she looked peaceful, but she did. Relaxed, no sign of the things she had gone through over the last weeks. 

In moments like this he wondered if her life would have been easier if he hadn’t left the Manor. On the other hand he was an egoist and he wouldn’t want to miss John. And Leanna definitely benefited from having John in her life… When he was there… but it sounded bitter, Sherlock quickly deleted the thought.

He kissed her cheek and started humming ‘happy birthday’ until she opened her eyes. 

 

“Good morning, little lionessl,” he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Leanna’s smile grew wide and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “My birthday.” 

 

“Yes. You are such a big girl already.” 

They hugged and Sherlock carried her downstairs, where Mrs. Hudson cooed at her and they had birthday pancakes with candles and Leanna opened a few presents. She asked about John a few times and Sherlock promised her they would visit Sarah, John and Molly in the hospital right after bath time. 

Leanna had decided to wear her favourite blue dress and Sherlock had done his best to braid her her. She carried her new plush owl (Mrs Hudson was a fan of that ridiculous wizard) and beamed at almost everyone they crossed paths with on the way to and from the cab. 

 

It felt strange to be back at Barts, even if it wasn’t the first time after staying on the edge of the roof. He ignored the thought, concentrating on his daughter instead.

Molly and Sarah sat on her bead, fingers intertwined on the swell of Sarah’s belly. John was standing by the window and he turned around as soon as they entered. There were flowers people had bought for Sarah, but Sherlock noticed the balloons first. One of them had the shape of a five.

John’s smile grew wider and he went to his knees to catch her as she ran towards him. 

They had a fun time. A hospital room was not the typical place for a birthday party, but they made it work. They were a strange pack and only they could make this work. They had cake from a bakery around the corner and played slightly changed up party games. 

 

Sherlock’s heart healed a little with every single one of her giggles and for the first time in days John’s smile reached his eyes. His doctor was still worried about Sarah and the babies, but they were in good hands. For a few hours no one was to worry about possible stillbirths and malnutrition. Today was  about Leanna. 

 

When the birthday girl was busy with Molly, Sherlock stole John away for a second. He missed him so much and as soon as they were alone Sherlock pressed his lips to John’s in a desperate kiss. He just needed to feel warm skin under his fingers for a moment and when John moved towards him Sherlock sighed in relief. 

 

“How are you?” Sherlock whispered against John’s mouth.

 

“I don’t know, to be honest. I’m so glad they’re safe now, but I worry. The doctors are confident, but we can’t be sure they will be alright. You never really know with pregnancy. I wish I could do more and at the same time I just want to be home with you and Leanna.” 

 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John. “Soon. We will be a family soon, all of us. Mycroft is making sure Sarah is looked after by specialists to improve the chances for healthy babies.”

 

There was a sad but grateful smile on John’s face. “Do I have to like him now?” 

 

Sherlock giggled. “It would be appropriate to pretend at least.” 

 

“God, I miss you. I.. maybe I could spend one night at Baker street. Leanna would like it. I’d have to talk to Sarah first.”

 

Sherlock kisses his temple.

“I love you.” 

  
  


**John’s POV**

Watching Sherlock and Leanna go felt like the hardest thing he had ever done. God, he missed them! He missed their everyday life… Leanna and Sherlock experimenting together, Leanna’s bed hair, oh god, Sherlock’s bed hair! Nothing was more endearing than seeing the riot on his head when the lanky man had just woken up! John knew to keep his amusement from being too obvious, his favorite detective could be a little touchy about his hair…

 

A new wave of sadness assaulted him, he could watch Sherlock getting outside of the hospital from the window of the hospital rooom. Leanna was in his arms, probably exhausted from the long day and the excitement. She had loved her birthday gifts but… they should have gone somewhere, visited a park or the zoo maybe? Something better than a day spend in a hospital room…

 

Sarah was on bed rest. She had to lie down as much as possible in order to diminish the risk of early labor. And nothing was better than his own scent to calm and soothe Sarah, there were a limit to what the perfume Sherlock had created could do.

 

“John. You should go home tonight.”

Sarah’s tone was soft but it pulled John from his thoughts abruptly.

“What?”

 

“You should go home. Spend the night with Sherlock tomorrow take your time with Leanna. I am pretty sure I will be fine for a few hours.” Sarah had this knowing look on her, it would had been exasperating if he hadn’t been so desperate.

 

“But… The scents, the pheromones for the babies…” John tried to argue.

 

“I have Sherlock’s “John perfume”. The synthetic scent isn’t as potent as yours, but for the night it will be enough to help keep those two safely inside.” She said laughing.

 

“But…”

 

“And to be honest, I can smell your anxiety from here. You’re not very soothing right now, John. So go get your Sherlock’s fix, please!” 

 

“Are you really sure?” He couldn’t help feeling uneasy about letting the omega alone for the night.

 

“YES! And I need time ALONE with Molly too!” Sarah was visibly exasperated and didn’t care anymore about being blunt! Men could be so daft sometimes!

 

“Oh. OH! Yes… Yes… Hum, I’m going!” John couldn’t believe he was blushing, he wasn’t prude for fuck sake! But well, it seems he wasn’t the only one dealing with frustration!

 

“Sarah…” He heard Molly not so shy voice when he exited the room. She had been a lovely shade of red too from the pregnant woman outburst, but Sarah was doing wonder to her self esteem issues! John didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, already gone to his own better half.

 

**Sarah’s pov**

 

“ Finally!” Sarah exclaimed, “I really believed he would never leave for a moment here!”

 

“ Sarah… You didn’t had to be so…”

 

“What? Blunt? Not my fault Molly, John was being particularly thick… I really need some time alone with you… And I’m not being insensitive, he definitely need some… alone time with Sherlock too!”

Sarah was really pleased watching Molly blushing to a lovely shade of red. It was such a pretty sight…

 

“Molly, come here please.”

 

“Sarah… The doctors said you must not do anything strenuous, with all the stress you were under, anything could trigger an early labour!”

 

“I just want you next to me Mol! Who has a perverted mind now?” Sarah laughed.

 

Molly just raised one eyebrow, sceptical, which made Sarah laugh harder. 

“Okay, I had planned on some kissing too! But you can’t blame me for that, I’m sure a good snog is not… a... what did you say? A strenuous activity?”

 

Well she was taking the piss and as she had predicted, Molly shut her up with a good hard kiss. 

 

Sarah felt happy. After days of fears and uncertainty, she felt now incredibly lucky to be pretty much okay and Molly was here! The quiet girl she had met months ago had become a strong willed woman, unafraid to love and give her opinion even if she still blushed each time Sarah made her a compliment. It was so endearing… And the humour! She had recently discovered this aspect of Molly personality, her dark and dry sense of humour! It was delightful!

Sarah couldn’t stop teasing her… she couldn’t stop touching her either by the way… She knew she had strong feelings for the girl before her kidnapping, she now knew she had fallen in love.

 

“Why are you chuckling?” Molly said frowning, obliged to stop her kiss.

 

“Mol… I just realised that I am irrevocably in love with you!”

 

“Are you high on something?”

 

“...No…” Sarah said a little put off by this unexpected answered.

 

“You have all your mind? No coercition?”

 

“No!” Now Sarah was hesitating between getting angry or worried.

 

“Good.” Molly said, a big smile on the lips.

 

“Good? What…”

 

“Because now, I have absolutely no intention of letting you go. Ever! Sarah, I am in love with you since the first day I saw you. You were slower to catch up but I forgive you if you promise me to never make me so afraid again!”

She climbed on the bed and gently rubbed Sarah’s belly, “And, if you agree, I would love to help you raise the little ones. I love you, I already love them. These few days you were… away… made me realise there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you… So… If you want me… If the hardship of being with another omega isn’t too much, you saw what happened with Sherlock and John… If I am enough… Would you agree to live with me? Be mine?”

 

Sarah could feel the tears falling on her cheeks but she didn’t care. How could she, the person she love made the most romantic and perfect declaration she could have ever dream having.

 

“Silly, of course you’re worth it! I love you! Molly, you scared me a little there! Oh my god, did you just propose to me?”

 

“Sort of? Not exactly allowed yet but John’s parents think it will happen sooner than we think… So… If I was asking…”

 

“YES! If you want that, yes my love!”

  
  


**John’s POV**

 

John had no recollection of his trip to Baker Street, his mind too occupied with one thought: Sherlock! It felt urgent the need to have the man in his arms, now that he allowed himself thinking about it, the loneliness was unbearable. Why was nothing ever simple with them? 

But there, home was finally in sight. John flew up to the 1st floor, ignoring the poor Mrs Hudson. 

“Don’t run in the stairs, young man!” She tried to warn but John knew without looking there were a knowing and warm smile on their landlady’s face. 

 

When he entered the living room… it was disappointedly empty. John could cry from the frustration! He was about to try and phone Sherlock when he heard noises from the stairs.

 

“John?” Sherlock asked, coming from the second floor. Of course, he had been putting Leanna to sleep!

 

John didn’t give Sherlock any answer and just, he would be a little ashamed of that later, jump on the man. 

Feeling, smelling the detective closely again was… incredibly soothing! John felt all the tensions leave his shoulder as he buried his face in the taller man’s neck, at last!

 

“John? Is everything alright?” 

He could feel Sherlock hugging him tighter, as if unconsciously afraid John would leave the comfort of his arms to answer.

 

“No, now everything is just... perfect”

 

“John…” Sherlock whispered while making butterfly kisses just below his ear. How could so soft touches inflamed him that much!

 

“Sherlock! God, I need you!” he growled while pressing his erection against him.

 

“Bed.” And without waiting, Sherlock took John in his arms to take him as fast as was possible to their room.

 

Sherlock delicately put him down on the bed before climbing on top of him.

“John, my love… You’re here.”

 

“Yes! Yes I’m here! Just get back here!” He cried before taking those plush lips. First restless, the kiss slowly changed in something more tender, less urgent. 

“I missed you, so much…” John whispered, eyes still closed.

 

“John, John I want to make love to you… please…”

 

“Yes, God yes! Too many clothes!” He said beginning to get rid of his shirt.

 

“Stop!” Sherlock shouted which made John freeze. What? Had he been too forward?

 

“I want to be the one getting you out of your clothes! In a few hours it will be the anniversary of our first encounter, I want… I want to make love to you slowly… Can I? I want to… take my time… keep everything safely in my mind palace…”

 

“Oh.” John didn’t know if his heart would be able to survive that, but he was also looking forward to it. “Yes… Yes I would like that very much!”

And nothing was more beautiful than Sherlock’s eyes right in this moment.

 

Sherlock did exactly what he had promised. He took John appart painstakingly slowly. When he entered him, John was already drunk on love and endorphins, he’d never forget those wonderful endorphins that Sherlock could speak about for hours! 

 

John felt like they made love all night long, after a blissful nap without dreams, he had taken Sherlock. It felt like a reaffirmation, a way to tell his mate how much he cared and loved him with his body. Those past weeks had been so difficult for them, now with Sarah safe, under proper medical care, John could finally breathe again. And Sherlock too. John had to stop believe the stoic armour Sherlock seemed to wear most of the time. Sherlock was so sensitive sometimes, he had protected his heart so thoroughly.

 

The tall man was still asleep, half on top of him, half crushing him but John would never try to make him move for the world. But all that pale naked skin was too much of tentation and John couldn’t stop himself from caressing his back lightly.

 

“Hmm” an appreciative deep voice sighed.

 

“shush. Go back to sleep Sherlock.”

 

“John. I’m not sleeping. Mind palace.” affirmed Sherlock before pressing himself against John more thoroughly.

 

“Yeah, of course. Silly me.” John chuckled,  “How are you, love? I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for you more…”

 

“You are now. I will have to give my thanks to Sarah for that tomorrow.”

 

“How…”

 

“Obvious John. Now, I would like some more kissing. Please.”

 

“Oh we can’t have a kissless Sherlock, can we. That would be an absolute crime, that!” And John kissed him softly on the nose, eyebrows, those infuriating cheekbones, his jaw… 

 

“John!” And there were so much yearning and desperation in Sherlock voice, how could the man say this much just saying his name…

 

He took Sherlock lovely face in his hands and came closer until their foreheads touched. “ Sherlock, my love. I wish I could call you my bondmate. Can I? I know biology says I can’t bond with you. Some days I wish I was an omega just to be able to bond with you completely. I love you. So much. I would like to be able to melt our scents so completely no one would be able to tell which is yours and mine. I love you and if you’re not here I can’t breathe. Sherlock, I promise you, for as long as you will have me, I won’t leave, I will be there for you, for our family, I won’t let anything stop me from being with you. Please believe me. Trust me in this. I love you, you wrote your name on my DNA. See! Turned me into a bloody romantic fool!” John laughed a little self conscious, “ Gods know that I’m not perfect, but for you… Gods, for you I am willing…”

 

“John. Shut up. Yes. Yes to everything you idiot!” And Sherlock would never admit it, but there were unshed tears in those beautiful eyes, “Now kiss me. Properly.”

 

And John laughed and kissed him and laughed again now joined by Sherlock. They laughed until kissing became much more interesting. John never felt more happy .

 

John woke up suddenly with the uneasy feeling he was being watched. At the door, a little dark curly head was shyly showing herself.

“Leanna? It’s still early sweetheart” John blinked a few more time to be able to read the time, “Four A.M… Did you have a nightmare my little mouse?”

 

“...” The little girl kept her mouth shut but they definitely were tears in her eyes. Beside him, Sherlock was still deeply asleep, a soft snore resonated that shouldn’t be so eadering.

 

“Sweetheart, do you want your papa? You can come to bed with us, cuddle with us.”

 

Leanna quickly shook her head, still half hiding behind the chamber’s door, “No, Papa needs to sleep.”

 

John’s heart started to hurt at Leanna’s consideration. He felt like a child her age shouldn’t be so considerate of her parent. It wasn’t her job. Shouldn’t be. 

John silently got out of the bed and went to get the little girl in his arms. Leanna snuggled and squeezed him as hard as she could with her arms. 

 

“Do you want some cocoa, little mouse?” John asked while closing the door behind him and felt her nodding against  his chest.

 

A few minutes later, Leanna and John were drinking their hot cocoa quietly at the kitchen table. 

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” John asked softly.

 

“... I had a bad dream…” She finally said, not looking John in the eyes.

 

“Sweetheart, come here,” when the little girl was safe in his arms again, he asked again, “Can you tell me what happened in your dreams?”

 

“... I was afraid… I was alone… I didn’t know where papa was, and you weren’t there… You…You…”

 

Watching a distressed Leanna was too hard for John. He hugged her as much as he could without hurting her.

“Tell me little mouse. It was just a dream, a bad dream, but I can see it was very hard for you. I can promise you I am and always be there for you.”

 

“You… You decided to be with your other family. The... true one…”

 

“Oh. Leanna, sweetheart. You and your papa are as much my true family as Sarah and Molly and the twins. I won’t be able to stop loving you, caring for you for the universe. You, my precious little mouse are an extraordinary child and I feel infinitely grateful for the privilege of being your father. I am sorry you felt alone these days… Can you promise me if you have other fears you will tell me? Or Papa?”

 

John felt Leanna’s body finally completely relax in his arms. The tension brought by fear disappeared and left her exhausted and limped. 

 

“I love you, Daddy.”

 

“I love you too sweetheart. Do you want to sleep with me and papa tonight?”

 

Soon enough, Leanna was asleep next to John. Sherlock hadn’t woken up. He must have not slept a lot or well these past few days too. John felt a little guilty and swore to himself he will be more attentive in the future. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sherlock’s POV**  
John spent most of his time in the hospital now, even had his own bed there, as he was crucial to Sarah’s and especially the twins recovery. Their one night together had been wonderful, making love without having to worry about a thing, having breakfast together in the morning. Letting John go had been hard for Sherlock, especially now that Moriarty was dead and the game over and couldn’t do anything to help the situation, help John or Sarah.

Well, there was something. Leanna and he went to Molly’s and Sarah’s new flat every day and prepare it for the arrival of the little family. They painted the nursery in a light green to keep it gender neutral and decorated it with all sorts of forest animals. Mycroft’s men helped them carrying and building the furniture and when Leanna didn’t want to help anymore she walked around the rooms and entertained everyone. She never strayed too far away from Sherlock though, never did ever since her return to Baker Street. It hurt Sherlock to see her still afraid to loose him and he hoped he could make it up to her one day.

Sherlock had good and bad days, which he knew was normal for someone grieving. Sometimes he called his mother and they just cried together and he would hold Leanna even closer after.

They visited John, Sarah and Molly every day and Leanna was already calling their small room their hospital home. Both the doctor and the omegas tried to make the situation as easy as possible for Leanna and Sherlock appreciated it. They didn’t have to. They were still unsure if their babies would survive.

At night, Sherlock’s bed was painfully empty and he couldn’t sleep unless Leanna decided to come downstairs and curl up against him. She did every night.  
Mrs Hudson, angel she was, took care of their household and the groceries and also watched over the renovations when they were in hospital.  
A week after Leanna’s birthday Sherlock woke up to the sound of crayons against paper. He opened her eyes to find his daughter sitting on the bed with a stack of paper on her lap. She looked adorable with her face all scrunched up in concentration. She looked a little bit like John, tongue stuck out as she drew what turned out to be stick figures.

“I don’t think Daddy’s nose is quite that big,” Sherlock commented, sitting up. “Good morning, my love.”

She looked up at him smiling, leaning over for a kiss and then looked back at her drawing. “It’s for the babies room. It’s our family. You and Daddy and me and Molly and Sarah and the babies.”

“We should buy a frame then. Hang it onto their wall.”

“Yes.” Leanna almost jumped out of bed. “Hurry, Papa. We need to buy a picture frame.”  
Sherlock chuckled and followed her to the kitchen.

They went to the stores and picked up groceries for once and because Mrs Turner’s family was over for a visit, Sherlock let Leanna play with the kids.  
Alone in the flat for the first time in what seemed to be forever, Sherlock solved a few cases via eMail and played a piece on his violin. He almost missed the call. Almost.

John seemed excited and scared at the same time. Sherlock had felt that way five years ago and at the same time he didn’t know how John felt at all.

“Sarah is in labour.”

Sherlock took a deep breath. It was too early, but doctors had suspected that.  
“You want me to be there.”

“Yeah. it would be good to know you are in the same building at least.”  
Sherlock looked out of the window.

“I… I don’t know if I can leave Leanna. She’s… clingy these days. but i want to support you in this. I…”

He could almost hear John’s smile. “It’s okay. Just come whenever you can. Maybe Leanna and you could stay in the hospital home. We’re in the delivery room anyway.”

“Good idea. I’ll ask her. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

John hung up and Sherlock packed a bag for Leanna. Of course, she wanted to go and welcome her siblings. There was a little bit of fear still lingering. What if one or both the babies didn’t survive? Sherlock wanted to keep that traumatic situation from Leanna. On the other hand, if she were to lose a sibling, it wouldn’t matter whether she was at Baker street or Barts.

 

 

Leanna had fallen asleep, head on Sherlock’s lap. They had waited in the hospital for hours, reading books and playing games as Sarah’s labour progressed. They had seen John for a moment, but he soon went back to the delivery room. Sherlock was more nervous than he had been ever since the day Leanna had been born. This was taking way too long. On the other hand, no news were good news. So many things could still go wrong. Sarah was still three weeks from her due date and with the difficulties in the pregnancy. Sherlock didn’t even want to think of what could happen, on the other hand he was Sherlock Holmes and he did little else than thinking.

A door opened and closed and steps were coming closer.  
The nurse was holding a bundle in her arms and it took Sherlock embarrassingly long to realize that this was John’s and Sarah’s child. The nurse smiled at him.

“Hi. You are Sherlock, right? John told me to bring this little one over, while they are still working on number two. She’s all healthy and just needs a cuddle.”  
Sherlock couldn’t get up, but reached his hands out for her. He felt a little unsure of himself. She looked so tiny, as if she could break at any moment.

“If you could open your shirt a little, she can profit from your body heat.”

“Ah, yes, sure.” Sherlock hurried to open the first four buttons and the nurse placed the baby against his chest.

“Does she have a name?”

He looked down at the little face, all scrunched up and wrinkly. Her blue eyes looked up at him, but he knew she couldn’t really see him.  
“No, not yet. Mummy and Daddy are too busy to fight over a name just now.”

Sherlock reached out to touch her nose carefully.”Hello you. I’m… your Papa. You are so beautiful.”

The nurse smiled at him. “Will you be alright for awhile? She’ll need to be fed soon, but until then I can leave her with you, if you want to.”

Sherlock didn’t even look at her, just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. She chuckled and walked away.  
Tiny fingers closed around his, when he touched her hand. God, he was already in love.

“Papa?” Leanna set up and rubbed her eyes. “Oh. Is that…?”

“Your little sister.” Sherlock smiled at Leanna.

“But Papa. She’s so little. I think she needs to go back in Sarah’s belly and grow some more.”

The detective chuckled. “I’m afraid that’s impossible. She is a little on the early side. A lot of babies are, but she is healthy. Do you remember how we talked about how Sarah will breastfeed her? An Omega’s milk has everything she needs and she will grow out here, with us.”

Leanna carefully reached out for her. “She’s as pretty as Sarah.” Leanna touched the baby’s and and than her cheek. “What’s her name?”

Sherlock adjusted his arm so he could ruffle one hand through Leanna’s hair. “John and Sarah haven’t picked a name yet. They will, once baby number two is born.”

“I think it will be a boy. We are already two girls, we need a boy.”

Leanna knelt on the chair and carefully pushed the hat on the baby’s head up a bit to reveal dark blond hair. In that moment she remained Sherlock so much of himself, wanting to know everything about the baby.  
They spend the next minutes looking at their new family member as she looked back at them. Suddenly, Leanna jumped up.

“Daddy,” she squealed and ran towards an exhausted, but happy looking John. He caught her, held her to his chest. “Hello, little mouse. Did you meet your sister?”

Sherlock stood up carefully, walking towards them.  
“John.” He kissed his cheek. “Is everything alright?”

“I, yeah. Well, they are still checking him out. He’s smaller and… they don’t seem as confident with him as they did with his sister, but he has a healthy heart and good lungs, so, that’s good.”

Sherlock hugged him, which was difficult with two children between them. He wiped away a tear on John’s cheek, which was part yoy, part anxiety.

“He will be alright. Your son will be alright.”

 

**John’s POV**

John didn’t know what he was feeling. Everything happened too quickly or too slowly, he didn’t know. He had contradictory feelings about everything, it was exhausting. He was incredibly happy, but also worried about his son who wasn’t making any sounds. Sarah had been incredible, she had been in labor for hours and despite being a doctor, knowing all was perfectly normal, he had been terrified by his uselessness. All he could do was give one of his hand for Sarah to crush while Molly held the other.

They hadn’t time to think about names… John couldn’t help thinking about several possibilities while anxiously waiting for the nurse to come back with his son. God, he hoped he was okay…

When he saw doctor coming back with the nurses, a dreadful feelings settled in his stomach. John knew from experience that when medical caregivers came in group it was often to tell bad news…

“Dr Watson,” the doctor said,” we would like to talk to you and the mother about your son.”

“Is he alright? Is it life threatening? Just tell me!” John bursted out.

“He is weaker than his sister, we put him in an incubator to keep him arm. His immune system is a little weak for the moment and we think it’s more safe to keep him there to protect him from any germs.”

Hearing that, John felt mostly relieve, it wasn’t unusual to keep premature children in incubators for a while. But he could see the unease in the doctor’s attitude, there was more and this young doctor didn’t know how to tell him.  
John squared his shoulder, getting himself into soldier mode to prepare himself, “But there is more, what is it doctor?”

“There is a malformation in you son's vocal cords, that's the reason he made no sounds while crying when he was born. We don’t think he will ever be able to produce enough sounds to speak. There is nothing the medecine can do yet to repair the damage…”

“So… He will be mute. Okay, okay, are there any other malformations?” John asked

“No, nothing else we could see.”

“Okay…” John couldn’t help feeling relief. Nothing life threatening., “Do you think this vocal cords malformation is due to Sarah’s abduction?

“We can’t know that. Maybe, but it may had happened either way.”

“Can I see him?”

The little boy was peacefully asleep behind the glass windows, John felt such a deep love for him already, he wanted to take him in his arm and tell him that he was loved, so much. Mute… His little boy was mute… They could learn sign language to help communicate quickly… John could already picture Sherlock learning faster than anyone and telling him he was doing it wrong. The thought brought a smile on his face. It will be alright, they could do it. He was alive and mostly healthy. It would be okay.  
It was hard to leave the room, but he had to see Sarah and explained to her what happened, she would want to see her son.

 

Sarah took the news better than he thought, when John expressed his surprise about her resilience, she laughed, “John, after everything that happened, the only thing I care about really is that the babies are alive and in a relative good health. If our little boy is mute, well I have no worries we will able to adapt.”  
What more was there to say, she was right of course!

Sherlock’s answer… John should have anticipated it, really. He hadn’t been really worried about how the detective will react but… well he couldn’t help a part of him worrying it would change something.  
“I suspected it was something about his vocal cords, I know babies are all different but his sister is making a lot of noise when he is very quiet. Babies usually cry to communicate, but with him I already identified three distinct faces he is making to express he is hungry.” Sherlock continued his explanations looking with soft eyes at the sleeping baby, “There are four courses for learning sign language in London, I will ask Mycroft help to identify the most proficient one…”  
John cut off the monologue to kiss him and who could blame him for the kiss getting a little bit too heated.

“John! Not in front of the babies!” Sherlock looked half affronted, half aroused, a very good sight indeed…

“I’m sure you know they don’t know what we are doing and won’t have any memory of it, soooo… I would very much like to. kiss. my. lovely. boyfriend!” John said gleefully kissing him to make his point between each word.

“John, boyfriend? really? How old are you?”

“With you? A teenager! You’re better than any fountain of youth!” John was feeling high on feelings and love for this wonderful, perfect man that he was so lucky to be able to claim as his.

And to see he was still able to make Sherlock blush… well it made wonders to his ego and… his lower parts was becoming interested in the conversation.

“I can’t help it Sherlock, I’m feeling incredibly happy right now. I have 3 wonderful, beautiful children in good health, I’m sure Sarah and Molly will be great friends and co-parents and I have a partner that I love more everyday and who, despite my own flaws and the difficulties ahead for us, loves me back and all that come with me.” Shit, and now he was feeling tears threatening to fall…

“John” Sherlock’s eyes were incredibly soft, “Of course I love you. And obviously I already love your children too… They are so… you and fascinating! They remind me of Leanna when she was a baby… I couldn’t take care and observe her as much I wanted then, I always regretted that… I want you to enjoy every moment, John, and I want to be with you along the way…”

“If you wanted to stop me from crying you failed, love” John half cryed, half laughed, his face buried in Sherlock’s neck. The alpha’s smell was very potent, the man must have forgotten to use his spray this morning. John was very much glad about it, he craved the scent and it was with great relief he noticed there were no shame in him about admitting he loved the alpha’s scent.

 

The next day, the medical staff were beginning to ask for names but John and Sarah just couldn’t find a common ground.  
“Maybe we should ask our better halves,” Sarah sighed after John once more vetoed out another name. John just couldn’t imagine his daughter being named Mildred. He had known a very mean Mildred when he had been a child. No way it was a good omen for his little angel!  
“Yes! Good idea! I’m sure Sherlock and Molly will have good ideas… Maybe Leanna could participate too? She is the big sister, she should be able to give her opinion…”  
“Of course!”

That’s how a few hour later you could see all the unusual family members of their strange pack gathered around the babies cribs brainstorming enthusiastically for names. Somehow it had transformed in a battle for the most unusual name they could think of.  
“Petronilla!”  
“Odysseus!”  
“Cosima!”  
“Balthazar!”  
“Percival!”

Their game was suddenly ended by a nurse coming. “Oh, did you find a name?” She naively asked, a big annoying smile on her lips.  
“No, not yet. We are brainstorming if it wasn’t obvious!” John answered rudely. He knew it wasn’t fair to the nurse, but any intruder to his pack just rubbed him the wrong way after all the commotion with the media.  
The nurse just left the room with a huff.

“Well… It is a reminder that we really have to put our mind to find names for real!” Sarah observed.

“It should begin with an M” Leanna said very seriously.

“Why little lioness?”

“Daddy said I’m the big sister. I learned the alphabet and M is next to L, so it should be an M, it’s logical isn’t it, Papa?” The little girl explained, very sure of her reasoning. She was so cute, how could they say no?

“With an M…” Sherlock made his thinking face, “I propose Matilda then”.

“Matilda? Does it mean something to you?” John astuciously asked.

“My grandmother on my father’s side of the family was called Matilda. I loved her when I was a toddler, she was a very clever and strong woman. She was gentle too…”

“Yes, I like that name! Sarah, Molly? What do you think?” John asked with hope.

“Matilda…” Sarah whispered while taking the little girl in her arms, “Yes, it suits her”.

Unfortunately, finding a name for her twin brother took more time. They couldn’t find an M name for boy they all liked.

“What about Malo?” Molly finally asked. She hadn’t spoken for a while, probably gathering courage to make the proposition.

“... I like the sound of that name. I don’t think I heard it before. How do you know that name? Sarah asked.

“Malo was the first child I took care of as a nanny. He was a very sweet boy. I always loved that name and thought if one day I had a boy, I would like to name him Malo…”

“It’s a sweet name… John? Do you agree?”

John looked at Sherlock silently asking him, “Malo means light in celtic, it’s a good name.” Sherlock explained.

“Well, it seems we finally have names for our babies! Matilda and Malo… I’m going to register the names with the nurses right now!” John jumped to his feet, smiling like a loon but he couldn’t care less!

 

 **Sarah’s pov**  
Sarah was more than happy to finally leave the hospital after so many weeks of always being unsure, of being in worried for her children. The twins were over a week old and Malo was now healthy enough to come home. She was looking forward to her old flat, they would need some time to get the new one in Baker Street ready.

She looked over at Molly, who had Matilda in her arms and her heart broke from joy every time she saw the woman she loved interacting with her babies.

Motherhood felt amazing. She felt tired and her whole body ached and she cried a lot, blaming it on the hormones, but the love she felt was indescribable and made up for every night without sleep and every ache of her body.

She hugged the nurses goodbye. They had been a huge support during the hardest time in her life, but she had to admit she wouldn’t miss seeing them every day.  
Mycroft was so kind to send a car and they buckled in the infant carriers for the twins.

“God, fresh air.” Sarah leaned her head back so she could feel the sun on her skin.  
“We’re in the middle of London. I wouldn’t call this fresh air.” John smirked, holding the door open for Sarah and she got in.

“After weeks in a hospital I’m not particularly picky.”

They chattered on during the car ride and it was only when the car stopped that Sarah noticed they were in Baker Street, not in front of her flat.

“Oh, John, are we dropping you off?” Molly asked.

The Alpha seemed confused himself. “No, I wanted to come to the flat with you. I don’t know what…”

The door to 221 opened and the two curly-heads stepped out. Sherlock gestured them to join them on the pavement, opening the door.

It took awhile for the five of them to step out of the car and greet each other.

“Hello Matilda, Hello Malo.” Leanna kissed her siblings on the cheeks.

“You are wondering why you are here.” Sherlock smirked. “And I think my lovely assistant....” he gestured at Leanna “...will show you.”

Sarah raised an eyebrow. “It’s always an adventure with you lot, isn’t it.”

Picking up Matilda in her car seat Sarah followed the two Holmeses, sharing a look with both Molly and John, who seemed as oblivious as she was.

Sarah was asked to open the door to the new flat she had bought for herself and the twins. She hadn’t had the time to move in before the abduction and now with the babies it was unlikely that would happen soon.

Their little party stepped into the room and Sarah squealed in surprise when she found it furnished instead of empty as she had expected.

“What…?” She carefully put Matilda down and slowly turned around herself in the middle of the living room, finding something she liked with every look. Her favourite books, the picture of her grandmother, the sofa she had seen online.

“That’s...wow. How…?”

“I took the liberty to look at the furniture you had in your old flat and the furniture you had bookmarked on your laptop. I thought you would appreciate having somewhere to come home to after…”

Sarah didn’t let Sherlock finish his sentence. She hugged him, for the first time ever. It was totally the hormones’ fault that she started to cry again.

 

**Sherlock’s POV**

The arrival of the twins in Baker Street changed their lives, which was something Sherlock had, of course, expected. John, Leanna and he went over to the girls’ flat a lot and if they were in 221B for once, neither of them could stop talking about the babies. Leanna was especially in love with her little brother, who was a little weaker than Matilda was. Sherlock was so proud to see her full of the care for others he had lacked his whole life and had found in her and John.

Sherlock went on two small cases in the first week and loved John even more for supporting his decision, even as the doctor stayed at home.

Sarah and Molly were doing a great job, but were still grateful for the two (well, three) extra pairs of arms to rock the little ones to sleep or for John to take Malo to the doctor’s appointments. The chances Malo’s vocal cards could be restored were minimal, they just hadn’t developed due to the influence of the two unbonded Alpha’s. They all knew it, but somehow still held onto hope. Malo was still perfect, no questions asked.

After a quick trip to the Yard Sherlock came home to an empty flat and he knew just where to look for his family.

Sarah and Molly were making dinner in their kitchen, while Matilda slept against her mother’s chest. John was sitting on the sofa, supporting Malo’s back as Leanna held him in her arms and softly sang to him as he looked up to her, not really seeing, but reacting to his sister’s voice. Leanna seemed so grow up and it made Sherlock a little sentimental to see her like this. He leaned down to first kiss her and then John’s cheek.

 

Leana smiled at him. “Hello, Papa.” she whispered, before continuing her song,  
“Dodo, l’enfant do, l’enfant dormira bien vite, dodo, l’enfant do, l’enfant dormira bientôt”  
It was one of the french children songs Siger had taught Sherlock when he was little. The detective smiled at the thought that it was now being handed on to the next generation.

“We’ve been trying to get him to sleep for almost an hour. All he needs is Leanna’s magic voice, apparently.” John whispered, his face so soft with the love for his children, Sherlock just had to lean down for a real kiss this time. John, of course, was happy to give it. “Maybe she should try to sing you to sleep someday, too, when you try to keep me awake because of some experiment you can’t stop thinking about,” the doctor suggests.

“It’s a good theory, but she is already asleep by the time you want me to come to bed.”

“Ah, that’s why you are the genius here.”

Sherlock grinned, kissing John one more time before he went into the kitchen to say hello to the girls.

Sarah and Molly both looked tired, but they had that motherly glow about them that made them beautiful. Especially Molly had gained a lot of self confidence over the last few weeks, caring for Sarah in hospital and now the babies.  
Sherlock kissed her, then Sarah’s cheek, before picking up Matilda. The baby had already had her nap and was making faces, her cute mouth opening and closing and it shouldn’t be fascinating, but it was. “Hello, Matilda. Have all your parents been behaving or did you have to send them into time out again?”  
Matilda just gurgled and made faces and Sherlock kissed her blond hair.

Sherlock sat down next to John and for a while the little girl managed to captivate the attention of two grown men (one of which is a genius) with the little things she was capable of.

“Daddy?” Leanna whispered “Malo is asleep now.”

John got up and took the baby from her, putting him into his crib.  
He picked up Leanna instead, kissing her until she giggled.  
And Sherlock wanted this to go on forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done :D
> 
> Real life has been quite busy for us, and we couldn't get the chapters beta read. Sorry :(


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock looked at Janine as she was lead out of the courtroom by two officers. Fifteen years for her part in Sarah’s rape. Both John and he had to give their statements, as had Sarah and now Janine had been convicted for her crime.  
Throughout the trial, something had been odd. Now that she was let away, he finally realized.  
Sherlock had not felt that connection Janine and he had shared since they had been bonded. When he had visited her in jail months ago, it had still been there. Sherlock made a note on that in his mind palace and after he concluded Sarah had now been comforted enought over having to be part of the trial, he asked her questions about her separated bond, the unwillingness of her Alpha to let her go and the pain as they removed the bond bite with chemicals.

 

The day Janine and his bond was broken, he tracked every nuance of her reaction, even asked her afterwards. She didn’t seem to be in more pain then if she had been stung by a bee. It was the end of them as mates, as a married couple and not for a second would he miss her.  
He wrote down what he found out, but then realized he didn’t know any other bonded coupled who had recently divorced or where planning on it. He didn’t have the time to talk to strangers or get friendly with anyone, before they were willing to give intimate information to him.  
So, he send a mail to Professor Adler, expert on second genders and bonds. They had worked together on a case years ago. He gave her all he had found out and the thesis he had come up with. She didn’t seem too interested at first, but contacted him weeks later. They talked over the phone and she really considered doing a study on the topic.  
When she came over to discuss some facts with him, Sherlock was glad the kids were over with the girls, because damn, jealousy made John even better in bed.  
Three years later, her book on breaking bonds was published and it played a huge part in the omega movement, as it told them a lot of information on how they could break free of their Alphas. Sherlock was proud to find his thesis in there. Irene had proven that the willingness of the Alpha to let go, as well as emotional and territorial separation had an influence on the pain the omega had to suffer during the removal on the bond mark.  
Professor Adler also gave tips on which lawyers were specialised on supporting omegas in a divorce and the steps that omegas could take to keep themselves safe and healthy during the process, especially with heats.  
John’s parents loved the book and promoted it a lot through their organisation which had grown over the years. Their protest marches and peaceful gatherings were always loud and colourful and Sherlock was sure, they would be heard one day.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock woke up to the feeling of their mattress moving and the sounds of giggles. He remembered John getting up earlier, first bringing Malo to their bed as the little one had woken up around five and then Matilda an hour later. The twins had their own rooms at Sarah’s and Molly’s flat, but they stayed over at least once a week, which was easy now as their cribs fit into their bedroom. Once they were older Leanna had offered to let them sleep in her room once in a while.  
Today was their birthday and John had offered to give Sarah and Molly the evening off so they could prepare for the party. Luckily, they had fallen asleep again, and so had Sherlock, listening as John quietly sang to the toddlers.

 

now they were obviously awake and so was Leanna and they had apparently decided that jumping on their fathers’ bed was a good idea. Refusing to open his eyes yet, Sherlock wrapped his arms tighter around John and buried his face against his mate’s neck.

 

“No, Papa. You need to wake up. Malo wants breakfast and presents,” Leanna yelled, apparently as excited for the twins birthday as much as he had been for her own over a week ago. “Foo”, Matilda added to emphasise that she wanted breakfast as well. Malo just used Sherlock’s hips as leverage to jump higher.

 

Sherlock felt John turn and he didn’t need to look at him to know how adorable the doctor looked after having just woken up.  
“Mummy and Mama promised to make a special birthday breakfast today,” John mumbled, huffing as Matilda jumped into his arms (well, one arm, as the other was still wrapped around Sherlock).  
Sherlock turned to his side and sat up, careful not to make Malo fall over (this bed was definitely too small for five people) and finally opened his eyes. The little boy beamed at him and took a few wobbly steps towards him. Sherlock caught him, hugging him. He kissed his red hair. “Happy birthday, love,” he whispered.

 

“Papapa,” Matilda squealed and he leaned over to kiss her too. “And happy birthday to you as well, little lady.”

 

“Foo, Papa. Foo.”

 

“So impatient.” Sherlock smirked and John got out of bed. He leaned down to give Leanna her good morning kiss.

 

The five of them went upstairs, to get the kids dressed. Malo started to cry, silent tears falling from his eyes. He signed at Sherlock, obviously missing his mother’s as children did, especially in the morning. Sherlock had mastered sign language in a week and was using it with Malo a lot and both Leanna and Matilda showed a lot of interest in learning it as well. He kissed Malo’s cheek and signed at him, trying to comfort the little boy. Putting clothes on didn’t seem to be on the agenda for any of the kids and as it was warm outside John and Sherlock decided with one shared look that they would avoid trouble today.

 

Some of the pedestrians seemed amused by two grown man in pajamas and dressing gowns carrying three children out the door and a few meters along Baker Street before entering the next house.  
Sarah and Molly welcomed them, cooing over the twins. “Happy Birthday.”

 

They had pancakes for breakfast and after the ever patient Molly got Matilda and Malo to put on clothes. John and Sherlock went over to their own flat for a while to get ready for the day and then their whole pack made a trip to the London zoo.  
Mrs. Hudson made pizza for them when they came home and Leanna decided she wanted to sleep at Sarah’s and Molly’s tonight.  
When sherlock fell onto the mattress that evening after they had taken advantage of the empty flat, he felt a sense of peace. One year ago everything had still felt so unsure, their happiness fragile, but now they had found their routine and Sherlock loved every second of their crazy, loud, colourful life.

* * *

 

 

 

Malo liked school, most of the time. He learned new things everyday and Matilda was there to smooth things with the other children.  
But this year, she had been put into another class, the teacher had said something about learning to socialise without his sister.  
It was frightening but when Papa had asked this morning if he agreed with the teacher’s decision he had said he could do it, he could be brave alone.  
Now he wasn’t so sure…  
There was a lot of noise and the kids were all excited, running around and discovering the new classroom.  
“If you need me, I’m just next door.” Matilda told him before running to her friends. She was always so full of energy, never shy and quite outgoing. Malo envied his sister’s easiness to make new friends… He had often heard his aunt Harry saying Matilda was exactly like their father John when he was a kid himself. She had the same blondish hair too. Malo was red haired and even if his parents, his mothers in particular seemed to love the colour, he had learned that it was one more thing that made him stand out in school besides being unable to speak.

 

The morning went well, he already knew how to write his name and all the letters so he had finished his work early and was one of the first to be able to go to the playground. He decided that he would wait for his sister who was playing with Emma. Soon, a boy from his class came to play with him and Malo had never felt more happy. He may had his first friend! The boy’s name was Kyle and they were soon running around the playground together.  
“Hey, you!” An older boy called him. Malo didn’t like the tone of his voice and tried to ignore him.

 

“Oh, it’s my cousin Bryan…” Kyle said.

 

“HEY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING, FREAK?” Bryan shouted, grabbing his arm hard. Malo felt the grip imprisoning him, he was thinking how best manage the situation, he had 2 options either stomping strong enough onto the other boy’s foot or bite the hand and take a run after. But before he could make a decision, a familiar voice came to the rescue.

 

“My brother is mute, not deaf idiot! Let him go!” Matilda was almost growling.

 

His sister’s intervention surprised the other boy enough to let Malo go.

 

“Oh, here is the other freak! Kyle, you shouldn’t play with him. They are freaks ! His fathers are two alphas! I heard my mom said it was unnatural! And see! He is red haired. Only witches have red hair!”

 

Malo saw doubt in Kyle’s eyes and it hurt! But Matilda wasn’t one to stay idle when facing a bully.

 

“You don’t know anything about our parents! We are not freaks!” She shouted, furious. Malo tried to calm his sister putting an hand on her shoulder but she ignored him.

 

“I know enough! It’s disgusting, two alphas together! They are freaks too!”  
He shouldn’t have said that, Matilda was extremely protective of her parents too and with a growl she ran to push the older boy to the ground.

 

Malo saw in Bryan’s eyes that he would not take getting pushed by a girl and would get back to Matilda, if he wanted to save his sister he would have to go seek help, he didn’t think he and his sister were enough against an older kid. Like his father said, he would have to be smarter.

 

One hours later, they were in the headmaster’s office. He felt safe with Leanna’s arm around him. Even Matilda took comfort by taking her hand. She had a bruise on her cheek but was otherwise unharmed. Malo had seeked Leanna in her class and she had stopped the fight before it got dangerous.  
“So, Leanna, as you are the oldest sibling, could you please explain to me how I have on one side a bruised Matilda and on the other side a boy who cries and refuse to tell me anything?”

 

“I should ask you, headmaster, how an older kid could insult and fight with my sister without any adult intervening? I just made him stop his nonsense with some carefully chosen words. Now we are going to wait for our parents.”

 

Malo never loved his big sister more than. She was epic!

 

 

 

John was furious. How dare they insinuate they should punish the children for defending themselves!  
Sherlock had been magnificent, handling everything. He had a way with words, others were too mesmerised or too stunned to react, and when they finally came back to their mind, it was too late. It seems Leanna had some similar abilities with words. She had learned from Sherlock how to deduce and she had used it to protect her siblings, John didn’t see any wrong with that. Leanna was a very sensitive and empathic child, she would never use her gift and intelligence for evil. God, that sounded like a quote from a superhero movie.

 

Now that the anger had decreased, the children safely asleep, the twins had wanted to sleep in Leanna’s room tonight, a new feeling was increasing. Fear. He had always feared his situation with Sherlock would impact on the children. Thankfully, few new about Sarah and Molly relationship, they weren’t in the public eye.  
But he and Sherlock had unwillingly become the poster boys in his parents’ fight for same second gender rights.

 

“John, watch.” Sherlock said pointing at the television.  
Two famous british actors known for being and playing strong alpha lead roles in movies were sitting in what seemed to be a talk show setting. John didn’t understand immediately. He was a little slow sometimes.

 

“They are kissing.”

 

“Yes John, they are.” Seeing the big smile on Sherlock’s face, John finally caught up.

 

“They are kissing!” John shouted with joy.

 

“They just came out! Told you John, the world is changing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

John had started working at a local surgery when the twins were three years old. He loved being with his family, but he also missed being a doctor. Both he and Sarah, who had gone back to the A&E, worked three days a week while the little ones were in their play group and Leanna was in school.  
John enjoyed the work, it was less adventurous than his old job, but he was allowed to just leave if Sherlock needed him and that was worth it. He had treated three cases of flu and a young woman with migrene today, but in general it had been rather quiet day.  
A knock on the door made John look up from his notes and he didn’t even have the time to tell the person to come in before Mycroft Holmes had already made his way into the small office.  
“Mycroft.”, John said in a way of greeting, “not used to seeing in you anywhere but Baker Street or abandoned buildings. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

There was something resembling a smile on the elder Holmes’ face, as he stepped closer. “John.” he nodded, scanning the room with a look that reminded John of Sherlock (he would never tell Sherlock that). “As you might have already realized, this isn’t just a social call.”

 

John raised an eyebrow. “Never is with you, I know.”

 

“I am not meant to give you the information I will give you now, but I trust you will use it for a good purpose.”

 

John tried not to come off as interested, a constant game he played when Mycroft was around. “You’re not telling me one of those embarrassing childhood stories of Sherlock’s again, are you?” John thought back to last Christmas and a slightly tipsy Mycroft.

 

The older Holmes brother ignored the comment, walking towards the window, umbrella clicking against the floor.  
“This week, an important bill will be introduced to parliament and I know it will pass. Neither my brother nor the press know yet and I think you should use the time left. I know you have thought about asking Sherlock before.”

 

John slowly got up, absently licking his lips. “What are you talking about?” Why did members of the Holmes family have to talks in riddles most of the time?

 

“Marriage between two Alphas or two Omegas will be legal within this year. I thought you might appreciate having the chance to surprise Sherlock for once. Once he knows you will be allowed to marry, he will expect a proposal.”  
John’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t known Mycroft cared about their relationship enough to do this for John.  
“Ehm, I… Thank you,” he simply said “, I appreciate you telling me this.”  
In his head, John was already going through all the possibilities. Should he just ask Sherlock at home, take him somewhere special? Maybe the kids should be there.  
By the time he came back from his thoughts, Mycroft was gone.

 

 

John hadn’t really thought about marriage before. Why would he torture himself with something he couldn’t have? Now however… It would be great to reaffirm his love and commitment to Sherlock. The detective was always a bit insecure, John had never completely succeeded at eradicating his doubts and insecurity in Sherlock’s mind. A bond mark would never be possible although they did mark each other with love bite and bruise as leftovers of their love making  
A ring, putting a ring on Sherlock’s finger… Letting Sherlock put one back… A way to show the world they belonged to each other…  
The more he thought about it, more the idea appealed to him… and be able to truly surprised Sherlock would be the icing on the cake! He would be indebted with Mycroft for this!

 

Two weeks later, he was ready. He was pretty sure the detective was clueless. John was proud of himself, using his sister own engagement to hide his researches. Mycroft, he must admit, had helped, a lot, to organise everything.  
Except that Sherlock wasn’t at the restaurant still. He had texted him, Lestrade knew to not bother him today… Why wasn’t Sherlock here? John was beginning to worry…  
Finally, several text came from Sherlock.

 

Mrs Hudson fell. Took her to the hospital. SH

 

She is fine, just a broken wrist. SH

 

Do not worry.  
I am sorry.  
I love you.  
SH

 

Oh. Well. John couldn’t honestly get angry now. He was just disappointed… After all the preparation with Angelo, he would have to reschedule.

 

I’m coming. Which hospital are you at?

 

Don’t bother, we are coming back home.  
They won’t keep her in tonight. SH

 

I’ll come home. Angelo has other reservations.

 

John left the restaurant, promising Angelo they would come and eat at his restaurant with the kids later that week.  
He was frustrated, he didn’t think he could wait and organise something else later. He had been lucky Sherlock hadn’t deduce anything yet… John swallowed down his disappointment. Mycroft would surely help him organise something else soon. It would have to be quick if he wanted to keep it a surprise…  
Still in his thoughts, John almost jumped when he heard a deep voice, “John”

 

“Sherlock! God! You surprise me! What are you doing here? I thought you were going back home?” John asked confused.

 

“Mycroft sent a car to get Mrs H home quickly. I thought I could catch up with you, least I can do when I stood you up tonight. I’m very sorry, this is the first time in weeks since we had some time alone. Maybe we can walk a little, eat a fish and chips?”

 

John’s cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. He was happy to spend some time with his detective, “Sounds perfect!”

 

Sherlock took John to a quiet park and John was eating his fish and chips while the detective told him what happened with Mrs Hudson, stealing some of John’s chips. It hit him then, how much he loved the man next to him, how happy he was just the two of them, Sherlock talking, John listening…

 

“John?” Sherlock had obviously realised that his compagnon wasn’t listening properly.  
John just smiled more, he was pretty sure his love was overflowing and in Sherlock’s eyes, he must appeared like a loon with “I am in love with you” written on his forehead, lucky for him, the detective seemed to like the sight. John could see an answering deep affection in Sherlock relaxed eyes.

 

“ Sherlock, would you marry me?”  
What? John couldn’t believe he had just blurted out his proposal now! He could feel himself blush… Oh God. He had wanted to do this properly, he had wanted to give a wonderful memory…  
Oh well, it was too late to take it backt now. His feelings had been overflowing and he had had to ask.

 

But Sherlock was unusually silent. Unblinking.

 

“Hum, Sherlock? It’s starting to freaking me out here, can you say something?”

 

Suddenly, the tall man took John’s head in his hand and kissed him. Hard.

 

“John!” He exclaimed, “You mean it! But how? It’s forbid… Oh! Mycroft! Mycroft told you it would soon be possible for same second gender people to marry each other! Too many people coming out in the past years for the government to ignore it! I should have deduce it sooner!”

 

The doctor laughed, “Extraordinary! You are a Marvel ! But you haven’t answered me, Sherlock Holmes, would you please accept to marry me and make me luckiest bastard in the world?”

 

“No need for so much emphasis, John. You are hardly a bastard, your parents were already married when they conceived you and your sister.”

 

“Git! You are being purposely thick!”

 

“Of course John.”

 

“Of course what? You are doing it on purpose?”

 

“Of course I will marry you!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock sat in his armchair in front of a wall of newspaper. They only part of his husband he could see was the top of his head, silver hair combed to the sides. John had been reading for almost half an hour and Sherlock had spend his time deducing what the articles were about by the way John’s hands twitched and the little sounds he made from time to time. A scandal in the royal family, the current sport results, four crimes NSY had been clever enough to solve.

  
“John?” Sherlock said after a while and John hummed in acknowledgement. They had been a couple long enough for Sherlock to know John was listening to him, even if he was a little annoyed to have his holy newspaper time interrupted. God, they really were an old married couple Sherlock thought.  
“Why is our daughter currently on the way up to our flat? She’s supposed to visit us on Saturday.”

  
John put the newspaper down a few inches. He looked adorable in his new reading glasses. “How…? Why am I still asking that. I don’t know why. We’ll need to ask her.”  
On cue, Leanna knocked on their door softly and then entered. She had her dark curls in a braid, but even with her coat and skirt she looked like their little girl. Her smile was genuine when she leaned down to kiss both of them on the cheeks.

  
“Good to see you, L’anna. To what do we owe the pleasure?” John finally put the newspaper away to get up. “Want some tea?”

  
“Yes, thank you, Dad. Do I need a reason to visit my parents?” Leanna leaned against the desk and Sherlock turned his head slightly to look at her.

  
“Oh!”, he said, obviously having deduced why she was here, but not wanting to spoil it for John. His husband walked back into the living room, while the kettle boiled.  
“You geniuses forget I’m just a human. You’ll have to actually use words with me.” John teased.

  
“We still love you, Dad. Even if your not a genius.” Leanna reached into her purse and handed John a folded piece of paper. The doctor raised an eyebrow.  
“I thought we are over letters from the principle because you had to get Matilda out of something,” he chuckled while opening it.

  
For a while, no one said a thing, but Sherlock and Leanna secretly smiled at each other.

  
John made a surprised sound. “You got… promoted?”

  
“DI Watson-Holmes. First ever omega DI.” Leanna agreed, now unable to hold the grin back. She hugged John and Sherlock could see tears in his husband’s eyes.

“I’m so proud of you. So proud.”

  
Sherlock had to admit he hadn’t been to keen on Leanna working for the Met. Not because most of the people there were idiots, but because it was dangerous (He liked danger, but he wanted his little girl to be safe, thank you very much) and because it was still hard for omegas to achieve something in certain jobs. Now she had outdone herself and become a DI at only thirty-seven. And she loved her job.

  
His knees hurt a little when he got up, but he would never admit that in front of John and he hugged his eldest daughter as well.  
“I called Malo,Thilda and Mama. I made a reservation for tonight, Angelo’s. I thought we should celebrate.”

 

 

Sherlock had just gone to the loo and walked back to their table when he stopped. There they were sitting, his whole family, laughing and telling stories and it almost looked a little cliche, like one of those christmas ads on the tely. They weren’t always peaceful. Matilda and John often budded heads and Malo had refused to speak with Sarah for a while when he was sixteen, but they loved each other deeply, even more so because some people still thought they were weird.

  
Molly and Sarah had moved to the countryside a few years ago where Sarah had open her own surgery and this was the first time John and Sherlock had seen them in a month. Both of them looked relaxed, happy and Sherlock thought that maybe the time to retire to sussex would come for him and John too, soon. There was a lot of space in the gardens around the manor to keep bees and John could grow tomatoes and flowers. Leanna could send them cold case form time to time and of course all the children could come to visit.  
Sherlock smiled at that and at that moment, John looked over to him. He gestured Sherlock to come over to them and Sherlock did, joining his family’s celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for the "A Strange Pack" series. We can't believe we did it. We struggled a little bit with part 3, but hope you still like it. The French-german author alliance will continue to work together and we are already full of ideas for a new story. It will take a while before we post anything though, because we want to finish writing/beta reading before we get the story out into the world.  
> Thank you sooo much for your comments and kudos, they kept us motivated through the year of writing together. 
> 
> Love
> 
> Ember88 and Strange_Johnlock


End file.
